Harry Potter and the Love of a Darkness
by ShadowClanAlphaShadowRaven
Summary: HPYGO crossover. Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik go to Hogwarts. While they're there they make new friends, learn magic, and much more. YMxM, BxR, YYxY, YMxMxBxR. Mentions of SxJ. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

(Hikari and Tenshi at computer) (Malik and Marik beating the TV into submission) (Ryou and Bakura busy in the bedroom) (Yami and Yugi listening to Evanescence CD) Hi everyone. I'm back and I decided to jump on the HP/YGO bandwagon. This is not my first HP/YGO crossover but it is the first one I'm going to post.

TENSHI: I can't believe you Hikari. You're finally posting again.

Thanks a lot yami. I hope you enjoy this, I'm working really hard on it. Constructive critisism is allowed. Flames will be laughed at. Disclaimer someone.

MARIK AND MALIK: Hikari doesn't own Harry Potter or Yugioh. If she did, well, let's just say they wouldn't be separate.

Thank you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark and stormy night. Ryou was lounging on the sofa. Bakura was sitting next to his light running his fingers through Ryou's hair. Malik and Marik were sitting on another sofa making out. Yami was sitting in a chair reading. Seto was in a chair typing on his laptop. Yugi was standing by the holographic projection model that Seto had built and dueling Joey. So far Yugi had 3500 life points while Joey only had 200. "I sacrifice my two magnet warriors to summon the Dark Magician," Yugi said.

"Aw nuts. I lost again," Joey grumbled. Everyone laughed.

"Puppy, you always lose to Yugi. Even I can't beat him," Seto said.

"Yeah, well I can dream can't I?" Suddenly a tapping sound startled everyone. Yugi followed the sound to the window and was shocked to see an owl outside. Owls normally didn't fly in weather like this but what was really odd was that there were letters attached to its leg. Yugi opened the window and let the bird in. The owl landed on the model and held out a leg to Yugi. Yugi took the letters and the owl took off again into the storm.

"What is it aibou?" Yami asked looking at Yugi curiously.

"It's a bunch of letters. There's one for Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, you, and me." Yugi dealed out the letters to their respective owners. Malik, Marik, and Bakura used daggers to slit the letters open. Yugi, Ryou, and Yami used their nails. Yugi got his out first.

_Dear Mr. Mutou,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed are your ticket to London, your street address for a short stay, your supply list, and your train ticket. You leave on July Twentieth. We look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Yugi looked up. "What do you guys think? Should we go?"

"Sure. It looks like fun," said Ryou glancing up from his letter.

"I'm in," Malik said. "If we can learn this stuff then I won't mind going for a full year to Great Britain."  
"What's the letter say Yugi?" Joey asked. Yugi handed him the letter. "That's a bunch of baloney. I bet someone at school wants to make a fool of you. I don't think you should go." Since Joey began dating Seto he'd taken Seto's views on magic seriously even though he knew it existed.

"Well, I'm going. And nothing is going to stop me," Yugi said.

"Nothing will stop you huh Yugi? What about if I say no," said Suguroku. Everyone turned. No one had noticed him coming in.

"Well, that would stop me. Please can I go? Please?" Yugi pulled the infamous puppy dog eyes and Suguroku felt his willpower melt under the gaze.

"Alright, you can go. Just make sure to send letters back. It's a good thing you took English in school. Have fun Yugi. When do you leave?"  
Yugi looked at the letter. "Tomorrow. We'd better pack. Come on Yami, let's get ready to go to London."

"Coming aibou," Yami said getting up. Ryou and Bakura got up as well.

"We'll be taking our leave now. We need to pack too," Bakura said.

Malik and Marik stood up too. "We're leaving too. If we're leaving tomorrow then I've got to tell Isis and Rishid and get their approval," Malik said.

"And I have to call my father," Ryou added. "To see if I can go."

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow. Where should we meet and when?" Yugi said.

"At the airport at noon. That would be a half hour before our flight leaves so that will be perfect."

"Okay. At the airport at noon. Gotcha." Ryou and Bakura left followed by Malik and Marik. Yugi and Yami went upstairs to their shared room to pack. The next day the six of them met in front of the gate at the airport. Yugi and Yami were the first ones there followed by Ryou and Bakura. Malik and Marik were a little late but that was normal. Half an hour later they boarded the plane and sat in their seats. Oddly enough Yami was next to Yugi, Ryou was next to Bakura and Malik was next to Marik. All were in first class too. Yugi and Ryou spent the trip reading. Malik and Marik spent the trip making out and talking. Bakura and Yami argued over who was better. Finally they got to London and traded their yen in for pounds, shillings, and pence. Then they caught a taxi to Surrey, where they'd be staying. It was dark out already in London so when they got to the house all six of them went to bed.

Harry Potter sat at his desk doing homework when he heard a car pull up next door. He supposed someone had finally bought the next house so he got up to see what they looked like. He saw six figures walk into the house each carrying what looked like a suitcase. He watched the door for a moment more until the door to the bedroom across from his opened and two people walked in. They turned on the light and Harry stared. Both were tan males and one had hair that defied the laws of gravity and deadly lavender eyes. The other looked more normal but he had lilac eyes. The two of them set their suitcases down and shut off the light. Then they got into bed. Harry, luckily, was not a homophobe like his adoptive family. Ron wasn't either but he wasn't sure about Hermione. He shrugged and went back to his desk to finish Snape's essay. Then he went to bed around eleven. The next morning he woke up to his uncle's pounding on the door. "Get up boy. We have new neighbors and we're going over to greet them," Vernon called. Harry sighed and got up. He got dressed in a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Then he pulled on some socks and his tennis shoes and opened the door. "Are you ready boy?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said.

"Good." He walked away, Harry following him. They got to the living room where Petunia and Dudley were waiting. Both were dressed in their best to try to impress the neighbors, as was Vernon. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes dear," Petunia said.

"Sure Dad," Dudley said.

"Whatever," Harry muttered. It wasn't a big deal to go meet these people to him. The Dursleys would hate them immediately anyway if any indication by the one boy's hair. The four of them left the house and walked next door. As they walked up the driveway they could hear yelling and crashes.

"RA DAMN IT TOMB ROBBER GIVE ME MY ROD," yelled one voice.

"MAKE ME," yelled another.

"TOMB ROBBER GIVE HIM THE ROD," yelled a third voice.

"TOMB ROBBER I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM. NOW GIVE ME MY FUCKING ROD," the first voice said. Vernon nervously knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," called a fourth voice. The door opened to reveal a boy with white hair that flowed past his shoulders and large doe like brown eyes. "Hello. May I help you?"

"Um, well, we're your neighbors and we wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood," said Vernon nervously. "My name is Vernon Dursley. This is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley."

"Pleasant to meet you. I'm Ryou Bakura. Would you like to come in? I'm afraid we're still getting settled in right now but it's perfectly alright if you came in."

"Err, no thank you." Vernon all but ran down the driveway with Dudley and Petunia following. Harry smiled at Ryou.

"I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you. Sorry about them. They're, well, difficult," he said.

"It's very pleasant to meet you Harry. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Ryou held the door open for him and he walked in. Suddenly a blur of red, white, black, and gold raced by. "Oh no. He still hasn't given it back. Hang on a second. TOUZOUKUOU BAKURA, GIVE MARIK THE ROD OR DIE!" The blur came back slower and Harry was shocked to see that he looked almost exactly like Ryou except that his hair was more spiked and his eyes were red. He was holding a golden rod like object. Harry assumed that that object was the Rod they were talking about.

"No," the Ryou look alike said. "I'm not giving it back until he apologizes for grabbing you."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Bakura, I'm fine. Now go give him the Rod or chores for a week."

Bakura's eyes went wide and he dropped to his knees. "Please my little koi, please not that. I'll be good I promise."

"Then go give Marik the Rod." Bakura shot up and raced off.

"MARIK COME HERE. I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU."  
"IT HAD BETTER BE MY ROD," said the first voice that Harry had heard.

"IT IS."

"Finally, peace and quiet. With Marik and Bakura you don't get much of that," Ryou sighed sitting on the couch. Harry joined him smiling. "What's so funny Harry?"

"It had better be my rod. That sounded so wrong," Harry said.

Ryou smiled too. "Marik tries to make things as perverted as he can. He's always been like that." The two of them visited for a while until five more boys came down and sat in various places. "Hi guys. This is our neighbor Harry Potter. Harry this is Yami, Yugi, Malik, and Marik. You already know Bakura."

"So which one of you owns the Rod?"

The boy with spiked sandy blonde hair raised his hand and smirked. "That would be me."

"Okay so you're Marik. I still haven't got all the names acquainted with the faces yet."

"I'm Yugi," said the shorter boy with tri colored hair and amethyst eyes. He gestured to the tri with crimson eyes next to him. "This is Yami. The Egyptian with lilac eyes is Malik. Bakura I guess you already met and Marik introduced himself. And I assume you already know Ryou."

"Yeah, I know Ryou." Harry looked at his watch. "I've got to go. My aunt will kill me if I'm not back by dinner time." He stood up.

"See you later Harry," Ryou said as Harry walked out the door.

"Where have you been boy?" Vernon asked as Harry walked into the house.

"Out, not that it matters to you," Harry said.

"WHERE WERE YOU!"  
"I was next door meeting our neighbors. They're very nice boys although a bit strange. Ryou seems the most normal out of all of them."

"Boys? How many in that one house?"

"Six. Malik, Marik, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura. It was Bakura and Marik yelling when we arrived. The house doesn't look bad either. Ryou may have said it was a mess but it was rather clean. Aunt Petunia would like it."

Vernon scoffed. "Petunia wouldn't like anything that you would like. You seem to like those boys. With that in mind we'll keep our distance.

Ryou sighed. His yami was in another fight with Marik. All because Marik had grabbed him again.

"STOP GRABBING RYOU'S ASS MARIK. I'M SICK OF IT," Bakura yelled.

"HE HAS A FINE ASS. I LIKE THAT," Marik yelled back. Ryou got up and went to the kitchen where Malik was making dinner.

"Malik, are you going to do something to Marik?" Ryou asked.

"Hell yes. Once Bakura's through with him I'm going to give him something to remember. A week without," Malik said.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"Not for grabbing my best friend. I'm sick of him doing that."

"Well I don't think a week without will stop him."

"The mere threat of a week without will stop Marik from anything."

"I hope so. Is dinner done yet?"

"Yep. Call everyone down."

"Okay." Ryou walked upstairs to tell everyone that dinner was done. Yami, Yugi, Marik, and Bakura raced downstairs. Ryou followed at a walking pace. He took his place at the table next to Bakura and Yami. Marik was next to Bakura and Yugi was next to Yugi. Malik came in with dinner and set it on the table, then sat in between Marik and Yugi. That way no one was in a danger zone. They ate and after dessert was over Malik turned to Marik.

"Marik, I need to talk to you."

Marik gulped. "What about kitten?"

"DO NOT GRAB RYOU'S ASS AGAIN OR ELSE YOU DON'T GET ANY FOR A WEEK."

Marik shrunk down in his seat as Malik yelled at him. "Sorry."  
"Sorry. You're sorry. THAT DOESN'T CUT IT MARIK. DON'T DO IT AGAIN OR RA HELP ME I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM MYSELF."

"Yes kitten. I won't do it again, I promise."

"You'd better not." Malik growled and got up. Ryou helped clear the table and then everyone went to bed.

In the middle of the night Harry woke up to a thump from downstairs. He got up, got dressed and pulled out his wand. He pressed his ear to the door and jumped when the lock clicked. He stepped back and raised his wand as the door swung open. "Put that down. We're here to take you to headquarters," said a familiar voice.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry questioned.

"Yes it's me. And Moody, Tonks, and Arthur. Come on, we're leaving."

"How do I know it's you?" Harry was suspicious of these people. How was he supposed to know they weren't Death Eaters?

"In your third year I was your professor and I taught you to produce a Patronus."

"Okay, it's you. Let me pack my stuff. Hedwig should be back soon."

"She's already at headquarters. She's in your room last I knew."

"Oh. Alright then." Harry raced around packing all of his books and stuff. Soon he was ready to go. They walked outside and to Harry's surprise, went next door. "What are we doing?"

"We're picking up some new wizards. They're starting in sixth year like you."

"Cool. I've already met them." They walked up the drive and Lupin knocked on the door. Malik answered only in boxers after about a minute.

"We don't want any," he said bleary eyed.

"We're here to pick you up," Moody said. "Get decent and hurry up."

Malik's eyes widened. "RYOU, YUGI, YAMI, MARIK, BAKURA, THEY'RE HERE. LET'S GO!" He ran back into the house. Soon Yugi showed up in black leather, as did Yami. Bakura and Ryou arrived next. Bakura was wearing black leather and Ryou was wearing a white sweater and blue jeans. Marik came down in a black shirt and tan pants. Malik arrived last in a lavender shirt and black pants. All of them wore boots except for Ryou. He wore tennis shoes. Malik, Marik, and Bakura all wore combat boots, while Yami and Yugi had more stylish boots on. They walked outside and were led to the end of the drive. "So, how are we getting to our destination?"

"We're flying most likely," Harry said holding his Firebolt closely. The Order members handed the newcomers a set of Comet Two-Sixties and gave them a lesson in flying. Soon all of them had the hang of it.

"There's the first signal. Mount your brooms," Lupin said. Harry looked to the west where red sparks were fading. He mounted his Firebolt and waited. A fountain of green sparks flew up. "There's the second signal. Take off." They took off and flew west.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the first chapter.

RYOU: Review please. Even flames will be nice because we can laugh at them.

How right you are Ryou. Ja ne minna.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Here's chapter two. Thanks to my reviewers so far. I didn't think I'd get three reviews in less then two hours for any of my stories.

TENSHI: You never expect anything from people.

True. I try to avoid expecting things. Well, that's all I have to say. Enjoy the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The group landed outside of an empty lot. Bakura, Malik, and Marik were mad. They're lips had turned blue within the first half hour of their flight. "I ought to destroy that broom. I'm never flying that way again," Bakura said glaring at said broom. "I'll find another mode of transportation."

"Now Kura, don't break the broom because you got cold," Ryou said. "It won't do you any good."

"It'll make me feel better."

"So would this." Ryou snuggled up to Bakura and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Bakura, being the natural dominant that he was, immediately took control of the kiss, sticking his tongue down Ryou's throat. Ryou moaned softly into the kiss and pulled Bakura closer. They broke apart gasping for air. "Feel better?"

"Much."

"Are you finished?" Lupin asked.

"Yes. Why? And what are we doing by an empty lot?" Ryou asked. He was handed a piece of paper.

"Memorize that."

"What, now?"

"Yes. You'll need it." Ryou memorized the words on the paper. When he had finished he nodded and handed the paper back to Lupin. Lupin burned it with a flame from his wand. "Now think about what you just read." As Ryou recited the words in his head a house appeared in the empty lot. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters." They were ushered inside the house, which was more like a small mansion. As they walked in a loud shout sounded.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS LETTING A THIEF KING INTO THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS…" the voice stopped.

"What was that?" Yami asked.

"My godfather's late mother," Harry answered. "She's a picture. I wonder what she meant about the thief king. There are no thief kings around here that I know of."

"I see," Bakura said thoughtfully.

/Don't say a word/ Ryou said through the mind link. /I don't want them knowing our past yet./

/_Alright. I won't./_ They were led to three rooms upstairs. Ryou and Bakura chose a room, Malik and Marik chose a room, and Yugi and Yami chose a room. Since it was around midnight they went to bed. "Goodnight Ryou, my koi."

"Goodnight Kura, my koi." They fell asleep. The next morning the hikaris woke up to the smell of pancakes. Ryou yawned and sat up in bed. Bakura was still out of it. "Kura. Kura, time to get up koi. It's time to eat." Bakura opened his eyes.

"Huh?"

"It's time for breakfast. I'm hungry."

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up." Bakura got up and pulled on a pair of black leather pants over his boxers. Then he pulled on a black leather shirt. Ryou put on a blue and white striped shirt and blue jeans. They walked out and met up with Malik who was wearing a lavender shirt and black pants, Marik who was wearing a black shirt and tan pants, Yami who was wearing blue leather pants and a black leather shirt, and Yugi who was wearing the same thing as Yami. They followed their noses to the kitchen, which was also the dining room. They sat at the table and were greeted by a woman with red hair.

"Good morning dears. I'm Mrs. Weasley. What would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

"Pancakes please," Ryou said. The others agreed to that order. Soon heaps of pancakes were sitting on their plates and the boys dug in. Soon Harry joined them with a red haired boy. "Good morning Harry. How was your night? And who's this?"

"This is my best friend Ron. My other best friend Hermione is in France this year. She won't be going to Hogwarts. My night was fine. No nightmares, which is rare these days."

"I had a nightmare," Malik mumbled.

Marik rubbed his back. "I know you did kitten. I'm sorry about that too."

"It wasn't you Marik. It was him."

"Do you mean your father?" Ryou asked curiously.

"That's the bastard he means," Marik replied.

"I was afraid of that."

"It's alright. I'm almost over it now," Malik said.

"Kitten, it will take a while to get over what he did to you and how he treated you. You're lucky I got rid of him."

"But it's been seven years. You think I would've gotten over it already."

"Some things take longer to heal then others."

"He's right you know," Bakura said. "Remember how long it took for me to get over the loss of my family? It seemed to take millennia."

"True. Our pasts are about equal in a way. Thank you Bakura, Marik, Ryou," Malik said. "I don't think I could survive without you."

"You couldn't without me," Marik said smirking.

Malik snuggled up to him. "You're right. I couldn't."

Marik wrapped an arm around Malik. "That's my kitten. Purr for me little one. Purr for me." Marik began running his fingers through Malik's hair and Malik purred softly. "That's it. Keep purring little kitten."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to go get your supplies," said Mrs. Weasley. "Let's get going."

"Are we going by floo powder this time?" Harry asked.

"No. I don't want any of these boys to end up in Knockturn alley like you did. We're taking a pair of cars this time." They went outside to find two old Lincolns ready and waiting. Harry, Ron, Yami and Yugi got in one while Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik got in the other. Mrs. Weasley joined Harry's group and a girl joined Bakura's group. The girl turned and smiled at Ryou.

"Hi. My name is Ginny. I'm in fifth year," she said.

"Pleased to meet you Ginny. I'm Ryou Bakura. This is Bakura Ryou, Malik Ishtar, and Marik Ishtar," Ryou said. Ginny turned to the Ishtars.

"Are you brothers?"

"No," Marik answered shortly, ending the conversation. Ginny turned around and faced the front. By this time they were just getting into London. They drove for a while in silence until they stopped outside a pub. "The Leaky Cauldron? This is where we're going to buy our stuff?"

"Well, not really. It's the entrance to get to the place where we buy our supplies. We get our stuff in Diagon alley." Ginny got out of the car. Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura got out as well as the other car pulled up. Yugi, Yami, Harry, and Ron got out of the car joined by Mrs. Weasley.

"Come on boys and lady. Let's go," she said. They walked into the pub and heard a familiar song to some of them. One of Bakura's female friends, Tenshi Hikari, used to sing this song. It was Heaven by DJ Sammy. Ryou began humming along as they walked through the bar.

"Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven. And love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven. Now, nothing could change what you mean to me. There's a lot that I could say but just hold me now, cause our love will light the way," Ryou sang along with the song as they walked out of the pub. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were staring at him. "What? I like that song. Reminds me of Bakura and me."

"You sing very well. I'm surprised. You don't look like a singer to me," Harry said.

Ryou blushed. "Well, I try to sing every now and then. Bakura's friend was teaching me some really good songs by a group called Evanescence. Her favorite is Tourniquet. I might sing that one sometime."

"What's her name?"

"Tenshi Hikari. It means Light Angel in Japanese. Tenshi means angel and hikari means light."

"So wouldn't her name mean angel light?"

"No. It means light angel. Trust me on this one."

"Okay. I suppose. Come on; let's get our supplies. I can't wait to see you guys get your wands. That's always exciting."

"Really? What happens?" Bakura asked.

"Well depending on the person and the wand you can blow things up with the wrong wand. When you get the right wand nothing will be destroyed but something will happen and you'll get a feeling."

"Cool. I love blowing things up," Marik said.

"Why?"

"Because it's fun. It's fun to set things on fire too."

"Isn't that the truth," Bakura said. Malik nodded in agreement.

"Okay, you guys are strange," Ron said. He tapped the wall that was in front of them with his wand and a hole appeared in the brick that he tapped. The hole spread to form an archway. "Welcome, to Diagon alley." Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura gasped. The alley was full of stores that sold all sorts of things. Robes, cauldrons, potions ingredients, wands, books, even pets. Bakura noticed with distaste a store that sold brooms and other things such as that. Suddenly he noticed a brightly colored store. He couldn't read the sign from here but as they past it he read it. It was 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.' Ron noticed Bakura's stare. "That's my brothers' store. Fred and George are real tricksters. They love jokes and gags so watch out for them."

"Oh, I think I'm gonna like this store."

"You probably will. You seem to like that kind of thing. Come on, we have to get our money."

"But I don't have any money."

"Relax Kura, I have enough for both of us," Ryou said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." They went to Gringotts and traded their money in. Then they went on a wild cart ride down to Harry's vault and Ron's vault. Then they went shopping. First they got their books, then their robes. Harry had to get new ones and so did Ron because they had grown over the summer. Then they got cauldrons, potions ingredients, gloves, and other things. Then they went to get the newcomers their wands. They went to a store called Ollivanders. As they walked in Yugi shivered.

"This place is creepy," he said standing close to Yami.

"Exactly why I like it," Marik said.

"Good afternoon," said a voice making everyone jump. They turned to face an old man with silvery blue eyes. "Will you be needing wands?"

"Er, yes, we will be," Yugi said.

The old man smiled a very creepy smile. "Who would like to go first?"

"Me. I do," Marik said stepping forward.

"Very well." A tape measurer started measuring Marik as the old man, Ollivander, started flitting about the shelves taking boxes down. "That will do." Marik growled. He would've broken the damn thing had the measuring gone on any longer. Suddenly a wand was in his face. He took the wand and the desk blew up. He smirked.

"Awesome. But I suppose this is the wrong one."

"Yes it is. Try this one." Marik tried several wands before he found the right one. Papyrus reed and a heartstring from a powerful gold dragon (Ra). When he touched this wand the Eye of Horus glowed on his forehead and an image of the Rod appeared in front of him. Then Bakura went next. He got papyrus reed and a tail hair from a very stubborn unicorn. When he touched his wand the room lit up like the sun, and then went darker then the darkest night without stars or moon to guide a traveler. When the light returned to normal everyone blinked rapidly. Then Malik went. He got sakura and dragon heartstring. When he touched his wand the same thing happened with him as it had with Marik. Ryou went next. He got sakura and unicorn tail hair. When he touched his wand the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead and an image of the Ring appeared in front of him. Yugi went fifth. He got sakura and a phoenix tail feather. When he got his wand the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead and an image of the Puzzle appeared in front of him. Yami went last. He got papyrus reed and a phoenix tail feather. When he touched his wand the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead and an image of the Puzzle appeared. The other six Sennen Items joined it and they formed a circle. Then they faded. They left the store and went back into the alley.

"Guys, I want a pet," Yugi said.

"Alright aibou. We can get a pet," Yami said. They walked into the pet shop and Yugi flitted around looking at all the animals. Finally he decided on a rare black owl and bought it. They went back to the mansion after they had finished their shopping. For the next few weeks the boys studied and read up on five years of magic, occasionally practicing a spell here and there. On September first they woke up early to get ready to go. They got dressed, packed, ate breakfast and waited until everyone was ready. Then they took the two Lincolns to King's Cross station. When they got their Yugi looked at his ticket.

"Platform nine and three quarters? Where's that?"

"It's just ahead," Harry replied. "Here, we'll show you." They had reached a pillar holding a platform nine sign. Harry ran toward it. Yugi and the others couldn't look away. When he was just about to hit the wall, he disappeared. Then Ron did the same thing with the same results. Then Ginny went.

"Go on dears. I'll follow you," said Mrs. Weasley. Yugi looked at Yami. Yami strode forward and disappeared. Yugi followed him. Then Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura followed. Mrs. Weasley joined them seconds later. The boys and Ginny put their trunks on the train and boarded.

"By mum," Ron called out the doorway.

"By dears. See you at the end of the year." The train began to move and Harry closed the door. They went looking for a compartment and found an empty one. Ginny went to sit with her friends. They sat down and relaxed. Soon Bakura got bored.

"Ryou, I'm bored," Bakura said.

"Want to duel?" Ryou asked. He took out his deck.

Bakura shrugged. "Sure. Might as well. It'll pass the time." He took out his deck and they got on the floor. "Who's keeping track of life points?"

"I'll track Ryou's," Malik said.

"I'll track yours Bakura," Marik said. The duel began. Three hours later the duel ended with, surprisingly enough, Ryou as the winner. "Damn Bakura. Never thought you'd lose to Ryou."

"Shut up Tomb Keeper," Bakura growled sitting down. Ryou climbed into his lap.

"You'll beat me next time Kura," Ryou said snuggling up to him. The door opened and a lady with a cart smiled at them.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked in a sugary voice.

"We'll take the lot," Harry said pulling out a handful of money. He bought treats for everyone and when the door was shut everyone dug in. Bakura went for a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Watch those," Ron warned. "They mean every flavor. There's chocolate and peppermint but there's also spinach, liver, and tripe."

"So? I hope they have at least some good ones," Bakura said pulling out a red one. He bit into it and his eyes lit up. "No fucking way. This is blood flavored. Sweet as the afterlife." Bakura dug around the box looking for more blood flavored ones. Sadly he was disappointed. The train ride passed quickly until the door opened and revealed a boy with blonde hair. He looked around at Ryou and Bakura's hair and Yami and Yugi's hair.

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked rudely.

"It's natural," Ryou said reaching up to run his hand through said hair self-consciously.

"It can't be natural. You're too young to have white hair and hair doesn't come naturally in three colors."

"Well ours does," Bakura snapped. "Now leave before I get really angry."

The boy scoffed. "You can't do anything to me. I am Draco Malfoy of the Malfoy family. My father is strong in the ministry and he could ruin you."

"He couldn't do shit to me. Now leave before I draw my dagger." Everyone knew Bakura, Malik, and Marik carried daggers with them at all times for protection.

Malfoy paled more then he already was and left. "You know I didn't see Crabbe or Goyle with him," Harry said. "I wonder where they are, not that I care."

"Probably at Durmstrang this year," Ron said. When he got a questioning look from the newcomers he explained. "Durmstrang is a wizarding school in Bulgaria I believe. I'm not sure if that's where it is or not."

"Oh," Ryou said. "Is it a good school?"

"Not really. They seem to produce a lot of Death Eaters," Harry said.

"What are Death Eaters?"

"Death Eaters are the followers of You-Know-Who," Ron said.

"Actually we don't know who. Tell us," Yugi said.

"Voldemort. The Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, those are the names people call him. They're too scared to say his name. Only two people can say it without freaking out," Harry said.

"Really? Who?"

"Professor Dumbledore and me." The rest of the train ride went in relative silence. They finished the treats and when the ten-minute warning came on they changed into their robes. Malik and Marik changed with their backs to the door so no one could see the carvings there. Marik only had scars since his body was made from Malik's but you could still see them clearly. The train slowed and stopped. An announcement told everyone to leave their luggage on the train. They got off the train and looked around.

"Um, where do we go?" Ryou asked.

"I think you go with Hagrid across the lake. See you at the feast."

"Hagrid? Who's he?"

"He's a half giant. Don't worry, he's harmless. See you."

"See you." Harry and Ron headed for the carriages while Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik headed for the lakeshore. They spotted a giant man waving a lantern and calling for the first years. They walked up to him. "Are you Hagrid?"

"Aye, I am. Are you the transfers Dumbledore was talking about?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes we are. What are we supposed to do?"

"Get in a boat. No more then three in each." Yugi, Yami, and Ryou got in one boat while Bakura, Malik, and Marik got in another one. Once the boats were full, Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, shouted, "Onward." The boats started gliding across the black glass of the lake. After a few minutes Hagrid called "Duck." The students ducked as they went under something. It was too dark to see what. After they passed under the object, gasps filled the air.

"Oh my Ra! It's a castle," Yami said staring. "We're going to school in a castle."

"Obviously Pharaoh," Bakura called from a few feet away.

"Shut up Tomb Robber. Let me gawk in peace." They reached the base of the giant castle and got out of the boats. They walked up a slick hill to a wooden door and Hagrid knocked. A stern faced woman answered.

"The first years and transfers Professor McGonagall," he said.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here," McGonagall said. She led the first years to a room with torches for light. The room itself was plain and circular, made from some type of stone. "We'll be ready for you shortly. I will return for you when we are." She left. The first years immediately turned to look at the transfers. The whispers started too.

"How'd they get their hair to do that?" whispered one girl.

"I don't know. Ask them," said a boy.

"How'd you get your hair to do that? Stand up like that?" the girl asked.

"It's natural," Yami said. "We don't use anything on it."

The girl scoffed. "Sure, and I'm the queen of England. What did you do?"

"I swear it's natural."

"I didn't think you swore Pharaoh," Marik said.

"Be quiet Tomb Keeper." Just then McGonagall came back.

"We're ready for you now," she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is longer then my first one by three pages. I really hope you enjoy it.

RYOU: See the little bluish purple button on the left? Please click it and leave a review. You don't know how much we enjoy reading what you have to say about her stories.

... Feed me please?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi readers and welcome to another edition of Harry Potter and the Love of a Darkness. I'm especially thrilled because today is my eighteenth birthday so I'm offically legal. I'm also glad I'm posting on my birthday. I had planned on it and I wasn't sure it was going to happen.

TENSHI: You never plan on anything.

Be nice yami, it's our birthday today. Oh, who am I kidding? Forget about it. Show that yami nature of yours.

TENSHI: YES! BAKURA, MARIK, HIKARI SAYS BE OUR YAMI SELVES!

BAKURA: Sweet. Does that mean we can blow up the neighbor's house?

Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Only one rule.

MARIK: And what is that?

Have fun!

RYOU: Hikari doesn't own Yugioh or Harry Potter. If she did, well, let's just say it wouldn't be good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She led them into a large hall full of students. The hall was completely silent as everyone looked at a raggedy old hat. A rip near the brim opened and the hat began to sing. It sang about sticking together and the four houses. After its song was over the hall cheered and McGonagall pulled out a list. She read the names one by one and the first years tried on the hat on. The hat would then shout out Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. The corresponding house would cheer as their newest member joined them. After all of the first years were sorted, a man with a long white beard stood up. "This year we have six transfer students," he said. "Please welcome them to Hogwarts."

"Bakura, Ryou," McGonagall said. Ryou walked up to the hat and sat down on the stool. No one noticed Marik's hand in his pocket. His hand was on the Sennen Rod. He had seen Harry at the Gryffindor table and wanted to go there so as the hat dropped over Ryou's eyes he took control of its mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Ryou got off the stool and went to join Harry and Ron at the table. Then Malik, Marik, Yami, Yugi, and Bakura were sorted. All ended up in Gryffindor, which was no surprise because Marik did the sorting. They all sat next to one another and looked up at the head table. The old man stood up again.

"To our new, welcome. To our old, welcome back. There is a time for speeches and this is not it. Dig in," he said. Everyone cheered as food appeared on the table.

"Who's that?" Bakura asked pointing to the old man.

"That's Dumbledore. He's the headmaster here," Harry said.

"Is he a good headmaster?" Ryou asked.

"He's a bit mad but he's a brilliant man."

"I see." Everyone grabbed their favorite food and dug in.

"These steaks aren't rare enough," Bakura complained.

"They're fine. They're rare at least. Medium at most," Ron said.

"When I say rare I mean rare. I want it to moo when I poke it with a fork."

"That's absolutely disgusting Bakura. How do you eat things like that?"

"I grew up with it. I'm not going to ask how you eat animal innards. Now that is sick."

"We grew up with it. We've become used to it."

"I was afraid of that." They finished dinner and looked up at the head table again. Dumbledore stood up.

"This year I have a few announcements to make. First off the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Second our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Shadi. That is all."

"Shadi! We're being taught by Shadi!" Malik cried out.

"You know him?" Harry asked getting up. Everyone was getting up to go to bed.

"Of course I know him. He's the bringer of bad news. He made Marik and me almost kill Yami. Luckily we stopped each other before we did. We blame Shadi because it was him that told us my father's death was Yami's will."

"So he's bad news huh? I don't think I'm going to like him."

"Come on Malik. Shadi's not all bad," Yugi said.

"For you maybe. For me he's nothing but lies and deceit." They arrived at a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"White lightning," Harry said. Yugi and the others looked at each other. That was the Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack. Why would they use that for a password? The portrait swung forward and revealed a cozy looking room. Harry led everyone in and told the first years where to go. A door to the side said 'Transfers' so that's where Yugi's group went.

"Wow. Nice accommodations," Ryou said looking around. The room had three beds. The sheets were gold and the hangings were red. There was a door leading to a bathroom on the left and a few windows on the right. "Well, goodnight everyone." Ryou climbed into the bed on the right. Bakura joined him. Malik and Marik took the center bed and Yami and Yugi took the one on the left. They fell asleep shortly after their heads hit the pillows.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! MARIK HELP!" Malik screamed the next morning. He shot up and panted. He was very pale. Then he broke down and cried. Marik sat up and pulled him into his lap.

"Let me see kitten," he said softly. Malik let the images of his nightmare flood the link. Marik growled in rage as he saw what happened to his little kitten.

"What is it Marik?" Bakura asked.

"Him. It was him again."

"You mean his father?"

"Yes. The bastard raped my kitten. Little kit, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't love me because of it," Malik sobbed.

"Little kitten, I will always love you. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. I've never lied to you and I never will. Are you hungry kitten?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Good. Let's get ready and go eat. I'm sure Harry and Ron can show us where the dining hall is again." Marik let Malik get up and go take a shower. When he came back he was still trembling but not as bad. Marik took a short and quick shower because he could feel Malik's nerves beginning to fray. He was on the verge of panicking. Marik got dressed and raced out to the bedroom. Malik looked at him with haunted eyes and buried his face in Marik's shirt. Marik picked him up and sat down. He held his little kitten close and whispered sweet things in his ear, meaning every word of it. Soon the others had finished their showers and were ready to go. Marik carried Malik out into the common room where they met up with Harry and Ron.

"What's wrong with Malik?" Harry asked.

"Kitten had a nightmare. He'll be fine after a while."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm never not sure when it comes to my kitten."

"Can you show us where the dining hall is?" Ryou asked politely walking out of the room. Bakura, Yami, and Yugi were with him.

"Sure. Follow us." They left the common room and went down to eat. When they got there Marik set Malik down and sat next to him. Then he grabbed Malik a pomegranate and some apple juice. Malik wouldn't eat so Marik ripped the pomegranate open and pushed a seed into Malik's mouth. Malik slowly chewed the seed and swallowed. Marik kept pushing the seeds on him until the entire fruit was gone. Then he made Malik drink two glasses of apple juice. Finally color returned to Malik's face and he stopped trembling.

"Are you better kitten?" Marik asked.

"I don't know. I can't get that nightmare out of my head," Malik whispered. Marik wrapped his arms around Malik.

"I know little kit. It's hard to forget." Marik sent an image of an oasis and the smell of fruit and fresh water. He added the feel of a warm breeze and the sound of the water splashing across the sand. Then he added himself and Malik to the image. The two of them were lying on the sand by the water holding each other close. Then the image faded. Malik looked at Marik.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome kit." McGonagall came walking down with their schedules. She handed them out and left. Marik looked at his and Malik's. They had the exact same schedule as the others since they had signed up for the same classes. They had Divination first. This would be interesting. Harry groaned as he saw his schedule.

"Crap. We have Divination first," he moaned.

"What's so bad about Divination?" Ryou asked. "It can be fun. A little creepy but fun."

"The teacher's a big fraud. She couldn't predict the future if her life depended on it," Ron said.

"Well, she predicted the future correctly once. She predicted Voldemort's rising," Harry said. Everyone in hearing range shivered except for Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. "Come on, let's go so we aren't late." They got up and walked out of the great hall. Harry and Ron led the group of six to the north tower. The six boys looked up to see a trapdoor. Several other students joined them and seconds later the trapdoor opened. A ladder dropped down. Marik and Bakura ignored the ladder. Marik picked Malik up and jumped into the room. Bakura was soon to follow, carrying Ryou. Yami and Yugi climbed up the ladder. As soon as they got in the room they gagged.

"Ra, how do you stand that stench?" Marik asked.

"We sit by an open window. It makes things more bearable." Harry and Ron sat at one table. Yugi and Yami sat at another. Malik and Marik shared a table and Ryou and Bakura shared a table. When everyone was seated the teacher materialized out of her office.

"I could make a better entrance then that," Bakura whispered.

"You'd scare the students with your entrance," Ryou murmured to him.

"That would be my point."

"Good morning students. My name is Professor Trelawney. I say this because I see some new faces among our group." She smiled at the transfers. "I hope that at least one of you bears the Sight." She turned to the class. "We will be starting the cards this semester. Please take out your decks." Ryou pulled out his duel monsters deck, as did Bakura, Malik, Marik, Yami, and Yugi. Everyone else pulled out custom-made decks of tarot cards. "You will read your partner at your table. Use pages five through seven to help you." Ryou and Bakura shuffled each other's decks and laid out four cards.

"Read me first," Ryou said.

Bakura flipped the first card. "Earl of Demise. A death will occur." He flipped the second card. "Earl of Demise but it's upside down. A birth will occur." The third card was flipped. "Change of Heart. An enemy will become a friend." The last card was flipped. "Change of Heart but it's upside down. A friend will become an enemy." Bakura hummed. "An interesting future."

"My turn." Ryou flipped the first card. "Man Eater Bug. A death will occur." He flipped the second card. "Man Eater Bug but it's upside down. A birth will occur." He flipped the third card. "Change of Heart. An enemy will become a friend." He flipped the fourth card. "Change of Heart but it's upside down. A friend will become an enemy." Ryou hummed. "We got the same reading. That's rare. What did you and Marik get Malik?"

"We got a birth, a death, a betraying friend, and a enemy becomes a friend," Malik said. "You?"

"Same. For both of us. What did Yugi and Yami get?"

"We got the same," Yami said. "What did you get Harry?"

"Same. Ron got the same thing. I think we're reading more then our partners' futures. I think we're reading the class."

"I don't know. We could be but Bakura and I shuffled each other's decks. We should've only gotten results for us," Ryou said. "We shouldn't have gotten the entire class's readings."

"Well, I know I can't give birth. So it has to be the entire class."

"If you say so." The bell rang and they packed up and went to Transfiguration where the transfers learned how to transfigure matches into needles. All of them excelled at it. After all they had studied for weeks. In one class period they mastered every basic test from first through fifth year. Then they were allowed to practice transfiguring animals into teapots. All of them succeeded on their first try. McGonagall gave them each five house points for their success. After Transfiguration they went to Herbology, lunch and Charms. Then they went out to the grounds to relax.

"So, what school did you go to before you came here?" Ron asked.

"Domino High," Yugi answered.

"Domino High? That doesn't sound like a wizard school."

"It's not. It's a muggle school in Japan."

"You went to a muggle school? Then why did Dumbledore say you were transfers?"

"It's the easiest thing to say so that's what we said."

"Well some people like to take the easy way out," Yami said looking at Bakura and Marik.

"We do not Pharaoh. That would be you," Bakura snapped pulling Ryou into his lap.

"Who was the one who killed my guards to get away?"

"That wasn't easy. Who switched places with Yugi to get out of a test?"

"You what!" Ryou said. Yami turned red. "Yami, you know better then that. What kind of test was it?"

"Algebra 2," Yami muttered. "I hate Algebra 2. Tenshi was right when she said it was hard."

"Speaking of Tenshi, have you sent her a letter telling her we're in Scotland Bakura?"

"No I haven't. Should I?"

"Yes you should. After all, she is one of your best friends."

"Alright. I'll send her a letter. Yugi, can I borrow Avernus? I want to send a letter to Tenshi."

"Sure. Do you know where he is?" Yugi asked.

"Probably in the Owlery. Don't worry, I'll find him." Bakura set Ryou down and got up. Then he grabbed a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. He wrote something down and folded it up after it dried. "Be back in a minute Ryou." Bakura walked into the castle and asked the paintings where the Owlery was. He followed their directions and when he got there Avernus flew down and held out a leg. "Thanks boy. Take this to Tenshi Hikari as fast as possible." Avernus hooted and took off. Bakura went back down to join his light and friends. Or, as he considered most of them, acquaintances. He sat down and pulled Ryou back into his lap. Malik was in Marik's lap and Yugi was in Yami's. Harry and Ron were next to Yami and Yugi. "Letter sent."

"Do you think she'll be surprised by Avernus?" Ryou asked.

"Probably not. She's seen stranger things."

"So have we. I still can't believe she didn't make it to the Battle City finals. She's an excellent duelist. She's beaten me before."

"Battle City finals? What was that?" Harry asked.

"Remember that card game Bakura and Ryou played on the train?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Harry and Ron shivered. "Those cards were creepy."

"Well, that's the game that was played at Battle City. It's called Duel Monsters. Bakura was a finalist. Yami and I were too. Yami beat Bakura and eventually me. I was a lot more evil back then. I've gotten less evil but if I get mad enough I will go back to my old ways. It's not a pretty thing," Marik explained.

"I see." Harry looked at his watch. "Dinner time." Everyone got up and walked toward the castle. They ate and went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it. I hope to get another chapter up but writer's block is threatening me at the moment. I want to just skip through the year but I can't do that. A few important events happen in the middle of the year. Pranks, apparation, Hogsmeade trips. I can't forget all that stuff.

TENSHI: You never minded skipping all that stuff before.

I wasn't writing for a huge amount of people before. Now I am so I care.

TENSHI: Well, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and I are going next shopping. We need flamethrowers and a few other things. We're going to set the neighbors house on fire.

Have fun. Reviewers get a Yugioh plushie of their choice. Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer someone.

RYOU: Hikari doesn't own Yugioh or Harry Potter. IF she did we'd all be in trouble.

Thank you Ryou. Enjoy the fic.

* * *

The next day the groups got up and got ready for their classes. They went to breakfast and looked at their schedules. Malik groaned. "No. We have Shadi first. Why do the gods hate me?"

"I don't know kitten. They seem to hate me too," Marik said. "We'd better go so we're not late." They got up and followed Harry and Ron to the DADA classroom. Several students were waiting outside including Malfoy. He walked up to the new group.

"Potter, Weasel," he said.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I want to know why you're hanging out with the freak parade. I mean really, isn't it below you to hang with people who don't know what they're doing?"

"We know what we're doing Malfoy," Bakura hissed holding Ryou close. "You don't know what you're doing messing with us. Malfoy stuck his hand in his pocket and drew his wand. Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Now I understand Slytherins and Gryffindors are rivals. However that does not mean you may fight in front of my class," said Shadi. Everyone turned to see him. Shadi was in his traditional white robes and white turban. The original Hogwarts students were surprised that a professor was breaking the dress code. "Come. Class starts momentarily." He walked into the classroom. Malik and Marik immediately headed to the back of the room. Bakura and Ryou followed them. Yugi, Yami, Harry, and Ron sat near the front. Yugi looked back and saw Marik mouth 'Traitor'. Yugi rolled his eyes and faced front. He was not a traitor. When everyone was seated Shadi began the lesson. "Now, I know you have been taught modern magic. I, however will be teaching you about ancient magic. First, let me start with a story. A long time ago there lived a great and powerful pharaoh as well as a great and powerful tomb robber. The pharaoh was young, about eleven, when he was forced to take the throne. Little did he know that his father's top priest had ordered the destruction of a village of thieves. Only one person survived the massacre. It was the tomb robber, only eight years old when the destruction occurred. The pharaoh had just been born at this time. The reason the village was destroyed was to make the Sennen Items, a series of seven golden items, which required the sacrifice of ninety-nine lives. The bodies were melted with gold and the Sennen Items were created. The pharaoh's father was given the Puzzle, the most powerful item, and six priests got the others. The Ring, Rod, Eye, Scales, Tauk, and Ankh. Each Item had its own power. The Ring could be used as a compass and seal souls in inanimate objects. The Rod could control minds. The Eye could read minds. The Scales judged a person's soul, the Tauk gave visions of past and future, and the Ankh could unlock a person's soul room. Also the Puzzle, Ring, Rod, and Eye could summon a place known as the Shadow Realm." Harry raised his hand. "Yes? Your name please?"

"Harry Potter professor," Harry said. "What could the Puzzle do?"

"No one knows for sure aside from the fact that it could summon the Shadow Realm. Now when the pharaoh was seventeen the tomb robber snuck into the palace and stole the Sennen Items to resurrect Zork the dark one. He succeeded in stealing all seven and resurrected Zork. The dark one nearly destroyed Khemet, or ancient Egypt as it's known today, with the help of the tomb robber. Luckily the pharaoh was able to stop Zork by sealing half of his soul in the Puzzle. He also sealed half of the tomb robber's soul in the Ring. The pharaoh sealed the dark halves of his and the tomb robber's souls in the Items. The light halves went on to be reincarnated. There are rumors among the tomb keeping clans that the reincarnates have appeared and the pharaoh and tomb robber are with us once again." Harry raised his hand again. "Yes Harry?"

"What do the pharaoh and tomb robber look like?"

"Well, take a look at some of your classmates. Two of them are reincarnates and two are the ancient spirits I speak of. You make your guesses and tell me who it is next class period." The bell rang. "See you on Friday." Everyone got up chatting about the story. Harry and the gang went down to Care of Magical Creatures, as did most of the rest of the class. When they got down to the field Harry groaned.

"What is it Harry?" Ryou asked.

"I'm not to sure I want to know what we're working with," Harry replied.

"Why not? I'm sure it's perfectly safe."

"And that's where you could be wrong," Ron said. "Hagrid loves to work with dangerous creatures. He had a baby dragon once and it bit me."

"Dragons would be cool to work with," Malik said thoughtfully. "If you train it right you could set it on Malfoy. That would be fun." He smirked evilly. Seconds later Marik and Bakura adopted similar smirks. Harry and Ron suddenly felt very worried. About a minute later Hagrid came out of his house and started the lesson.

"Good mornin' class. Today we're goin' to be working with winged cobras. They're harmless unless yeh get them mad. They have fangs but no venom sacs so yer safe. Choose a box an' open it." Several students hesitated but Yami, Bakura, and Marik walked up to three separate boxes and picked them up. They carried the boxes to their lights and set them down. They opened the boxes and three winged cobras fluttered out. Yami and Yugi had gotten a blue one, Bakura and Ryou had gotten a white one, and Malik and Marik had gotten a red one. Harry and Ron went next. They got an emerald green one. Then, slowly, the rest of the class broke into pairs and chose boxes.

"What are you going to name yours pharaoh?" Marik asked.

"I don't know. What are you going to name yours?" Yami replied.

"Wadjet."

"Well then we'll call ours Pharaoh. What about you Ryou?"

"Touzoukuou. After Bakura," Ryou answered. They worked with their cobras for a while. Suddenly they heard screaming. Everyone turned to see that Malfoy's black snake had a very good grip on his hand.

"Ra that is the funniest thing I've seen since someone dyed Yami's hair pink!" Malik said laughing.

"That wasn't funny. But this is," Yami said smirking. Every Gryffindor cracked up into laughter. Soon Malfoy got the snake off his hand and muttered curses at it. It hissed and leapt for him again. He dodged but the snake powered its wings and flew back toward him. He screamed and ran around until Hagrid grabbed the snake and put it back in its box. By this time the Gryffindors had gotten back to work, feeding and walking their snakes. Of course the snakes couldn't walk so some of them slithered and some flew next to their owners. Pharaoh got along really well with Wadjet and Touzoukuou, which was surprising considering only half their owners got along well. When the bell rang everyone packed up their snakes and went to their next class. For Harry and the others that meant Potions. Potions went considerably well considering what had happened in previous years. Professor Snape decided to bug the transfers instead of Harry for once. Malik got points taken off for back talking several times. Marik got points taken off for threatening a teacher. When the bell rang the first ones out of the dungeons were Malik and Marik. Then they went to lunch.

I can't believe that sleezeball," Malik said after he sat down. "Taking off points for Marik's hair. That's ridiculous."

"He'll do that all year long. Don't worry, he'll start bugging me soon enough and lay off on you," Harry said. After lunch they went to History of Magic where everyone promptly fell asleep. When the bell rang everyone raced out of class and went outside. Harry and Ron sat next to the lake. Yugi sat in Yami's lap, Ryou in Bakura's and Malik in Marik's. They sat in silence for a while until Ryou looked up.

"Hey! Isn't that Avernus?" he asked. Everyone else looked up as well.

"Yeah it is. He must have Tenshi's letter," Bakura said. Avernus flew down, landed next to Bakura, and held out a leg. Bakura took the letter and Avernus flew off. He opened the letter, which was written on a piece of lined paper and written with a pen.

_Dear Bakura. It's nice to know you're getting out of the country. I wish I could've gone with you. Did Yami tell you that he skipped out on a test for Algebra 2? Or did I tell you that? Oh well. You'll find out anyway in that sneaky way of yours. On the back of this letter are the lyrics for the next song I was going to teach Ryou before you left. It's called Imaginary. It's my cousin's favorite. Ryou already knows Tourniquet, which is my favorite. Have him sing it sometime. Hope to see you as soon as you get out of school. Tenshi._

"What does it say Bakura?" Bakura handed him the letter. Ryou read it silently and turned it over. He read the song. "This is a good one."

"Sing it then."

"I don't know the tune. I can sing Tourniquet though."

"Ooh I love that one. Sing that one Ryou," Malik said.

"Okay." Ryou took a breath. "I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more. I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal. I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved, am I too lost? My god my tourniquet, return to me salvation. My god my tourniquet, return to me salvation. Do you remember me, lost for so long? Will you be on the other side or will you forget me? I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved, am I too lost? My god my tourniquet, return to me salvation. My god my tourniquet, return to me salvation. My god my tourniquet, return to me salvation. My god my tourniquet, return to me salvation. My wounds cry for the grave, my soul cries for deliverance. Will I be denied, Christ, tourniquet, my suicide." As Ryou finished several people behind them applauded. The group turned around and nearly gasped. There stood Dumbledore with McGonagall, Hagrid, and several other teachers. Ryou blushed a bright red as Dumbledore walked up to him

"You sang that very well Ryou," Dumbledore said. "Where did you learn?"

"Bakura's friend Tenshi taught me. She has the CD."

Dumbledore chuckled. "She taught you well." He left along with the other teachers. Ryou's blush faded and the boys got up and went to dinner. Then they went to bed.

For the next few weeks Harry and the gang went to classes, did homework, and relaxed outside. Then on October thirty-first came the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. The transfers had heard about it and were excited to go. Luckily their guardians had signed the necessary forms for them to go. They got in line with the rest of the school that was going. Mr. Filch checked each of them and they raced out to the carriages. Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou got into one while Yami, Yugi, Harry, and Ron got into another. Soon all the students were in the carriages and they started off. When they got to Hogsmeade they got out and gathered. "So where to first?" Harry asked.

"Zonkos. They have the best gags and stuff," Ron said.

"Alright. Zonkos it is." Harry and Ron led Yami and the others to a joke store. Bakura, Malik, and Marik immediately went for the more dangerous jokes and gags. Ryou, Yugi, and Yami looked at the safer ones such as Dungbombs. They walked around the store for a while and left in groups. Harry, Ron, Yugi, Yami, and Ryou left first without buying anything. Soon Bakura, Malik and Marik came out arms loaded with gags.

"Oh no. Bakura, you didn't spend all of your money did you?" Ryou asked nervously.

"Of course not," Bakura said. "I still have some left over. Malik and Marik pitched in too you know."

"Great. Just great. Now we all have to watch out."

"Not everyone. Just that Malfoy kid needs to watch out. I'm sick and tired of him bugging us."

"But he hasn't bothered us in weeks. Just in classes."

"I don't care. He's going to get what's coming to him. And that will be the prank of a lifetime. We're planning one for tonight. It's going to be a gut buster for us at least."

Ryou sighed. "As long as you don't hurt him. Too much at least."

"That I can promise."

"Good. I don't want to be expelled because of a gag gone wrong."

"We won't get caught. We plan to set off some of these Dungbombs in Snape's room."

"His classroom?"

"Heck no. His bedroom. That makes the gag even better."

"Okay I suppose. Just don't get caught."

"We won't Ryou. I'm the king of thieves remember. Oh shit. I did NOT just say that."

"You're the thief king the picture was talking about," Harry said suddenly. "Aren't you. Which means that either Yami or Marik is the pharaoh."

"Thanks a lot tomb robber," Yami said. "Now they have half the puzzle figured out."

"Frankly," Bakura said, "I'm surprised they didn't figure it out sooner."

"Huh?"

"You heard me pharaoh."

"Great. Just great. Now they know the answer to Shadi's question. I was hoping no one would know. Now Shadi is going to tell what he knows of our past. I don't want that." Bakura growled.

"If he even thinks of telling my past, I'm drawing a dagger and putting it to his throat, professor or not."

"He won't be fazed by that Bakura," Yugi said. "You know nothing fazes Shadi."

Bakura sighed. "True. I wish I could at least scare the shit out of the guy."

"You will eventually," Ryou said. "When he lets his guard down you can scare him."

"But he never lets down his guard."

"He has to sometime. Come on, let's go somewhere else."

"Okay. Where should we go?"

"How about the Three Broomsticks? They have great butterbeers there," Harry said.

"I don't… did you say beer? I'm there!"

"It's butterbeer and its really good. Especially hot."

"Do you have any real liquor?"

"Well, there's firewhiskey but I don't think they serve that to students."

"Damn. I was hoping for a real drink."

"Not here Bakura. When we get back home I'll give you a few whiskeys," Ryou said.

"Will you remember that little Ryou?"

"Of course I'll remember." Harry led the exchange students to the Three Broomsticks and bought everyone a butterbeer. Bakura took one sip and sighed.

"This does taste kind of like beer. It's pretty good."

"Thanks for the compliment young man," said Madam Rosemerta. She walked off to serve other customers.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Marik snorted. "He's not young. He's old," Marik said. "Well, compared to me at least."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "You're a spirit too aren't you?"

"Nope. I was created out of rage and hatred."

"What?"

"I said I was created. Kitten here created me when he was ten so when he was eleven I was one. When he was twelve I was two. So on so forth."

"So you're a manifestation?"

"Sort of. Manifestation means appearance and I suppose I did appear so I suppose I could be a manifestation."

"I see. And how old are you now?"

"Eight. Kitten is eighteen." They finished their butterbeers and left. Harry and Ron took Yugi and the others to the Shrieking Shack and told the story behind it. The true story about a man named Lupin who was a werewolf and was one of Dumbledore's most trusted friends. After the Shrieking Shack they went to Honeydukes and bought a large amount of candy including blood pops for Marik and Bakura. After this they went back to the castle.

* * *

Well, did you like it? Did you hate it? Does it go too fast or too slow? Please let me know. (Hey, that rhymed.)

RYOU: Send us flames too if you want. They're always good for a laugh.

What he said. I forgot to mention this earlier. This story is dedicated to Kanashimi no Tenshi for just being a great authoress and for bearing with my annoying reviews. Here's to you girl.


	5. Chapter 5

(Malik and Marik on Grandma's laptop reading Amethystium) (Yami and Yugi busy in guest room) (Ryou and Bakura busy in basement bedroom) (Tenshi and Hikari at computer)

Hi everyone. Writer's block finally quit, with this chapter at least, and I was able to update.

TENSHI: Personally I like this chapter. Some good stuff happens here.

Thanks yami. Now, in this chapter there are a couple of pranks which I found to be quite funny. I don't know if you will but Tenshi and the others liked them.

TENSHI: The second one is better then the first.

Thanks for the unnecessary comment Tenshi. Anyway Disclaimer someone.

MALIK: Hikari does not own Harry Potter or Yugioh.

MARIK: This Amethystium story is all hers though. And it isn't too bad.

* * *

Once back in the dorm, Malik, Marik, and Bakura dumped their gags on their beds. "Now, which gag to use first? Should we use the Dungbombs or something else?" Bakura asked.

"None right now," Ryou said sternly. "Wait until tomorrow to pull off your pranks."

"Aww Ryou. Please?"

"No. Besides, dinner is in a few minutes and I don't want to miss it."

"But what about our Halloween prank? We've been planning it for weeks."

"Oh, I suppose. Since you've been planning it for so long. Just make sure you don't hurt anyone physically and don't ruin dinner."

"Will do hikari." Bakura, Malik, and Marik left the common room. Soon everyone headed to dinner. When that time came Marik, Bakura, and Malik were waiting by the Slytherin common room. When Malfoy walked out Bakura summoned Headless Knight and Marik summoned the Shadow Realm. When Malfoy walked past them Bakura gestured to his Headless Knight and it leapt forward in Malfoy's path. He jumped.

"Oh. It's just a suit of armor," he muttered. Then he noticed something else. "Where's its head?" Bakura gestured again and the Headless Knight raised its sword. Malfoy's eyes doubled in size and he shrieked as the sword came down. He just barely got out of the way. Then he turned to run and saw a gigantic golden dragon. Malik snickered softly as he gestured to Ra. Ra roared his fury and attacked. Malfoy dodged again, this time getting singed on the arm. He yelped in pain and whimpered as the dragon lowered its head. It opened its mouth, revealing sharp teeth and Malfoy's eyes doubled in size again. He shrieked and ducked as a blast of fire shot above his head. He then ducked and ran back toward the dorm. Marik let him out of the Shadow Realm. Malfoy didn't stop running until he was in his dorm huddling under his blankets. Ra and Headless Knight vanished as well as the Shadow Realm. Marik, Malik, and Bakura were laughing and laughing hard.

"Ra, did you see the way his eyes got huge? That was hilarious!" Bakura crowed.

"I don't think I've ever played a better trick," Marik said.

"But that's not the first. We'll play a few Dungbomb tricks on him too. Such as sneaking into his dorm and setting them off," Malik said smirking. "This'll be fun."

"It will be. Come on, Ryou, the pharaoh, and Yugi are waiting for us," Bakura said. The three of them walked up to the great hall and sat with their friends. They had a great time at the feast and when it was over they went to bed. The next morning, Saturday, there was a notice in the common room. Harry and Ron pushed their way to the front to read it. Then they came back to Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik.

"Apparation lessons start soon," Harry said to them.

"Apparation? What's that?" Malik asked.

"Apparation is a method of transportation. You can travel all over the world with it but you need to be very precise or else you'll splinch yourself."

"Splinch?"

"Leave part of yourself behind. It's really painful and can happen anywhere and to anyone who doesn't do it properly or take lessons."

"I see. When do these lessons start?"

"November. November fifth."

"That soon?"

"Yeah. That's four days from now."

"I know. We'd better prepare ourselves."

Bakura laughed. "Malik don't ever say that again. You'll make me crack a rib."

"Don't say what?"

"Prepare ourselves. That just sounds so wrong."

Malik thought for a second. "BAKURA!" Bakura roared with laughter. Marik started laughing too. "I didn't mean it that way. Ra."

"Didn't mean it what way?" Harry asked.

"You don't want to know Harry. You really don't want to know."

"Yes I do. What do you mean?"

"Trust me on this one. When Bakura and Marik go into perversion mode you don't want to know what goes on in their heads."

"Perversion mode?" Harry thought for a moment. Then he blushed. "Oh. That's what he was thinking."

"What was he thinking Harry?" Ron asked. Harry whispered something in his ear. Ron turned bright red and looked at Bakura, who was still laughing. "I see. Pervert."

"Why yes, he is a pervert," Malik said. "Thank you for finally noticing."

"He's a pervert that I have to live with," Ryou muttered.

"Aww but you love him anyway."

"MALIK!" Ryou blushed bright red.

"What?" Ryou whispered something in his ear. "Oh. Right. I forgot. Homophobes." He turned to Harry and Ron. Are you two homophobes?"

"No. Never have been, never will be," Harry said.

"That's good."

"Why?"

"Well, it's like this." Malik looked around at the other Gryffindors. "We'd better go to our room to discuss this one." Malik walked into his room. Yugi, Yami, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Harry, and Ron followed him. After everyone was in, Malik shut and locked the door. "You see Harry, Ron, none of us are straight. We're all gay and we're proud of it, so if you don't want to be our friends because of it then so be it. But we are what we are and we're not ashamed."

"Well, I'm glad you finally told us. I've known that you and Marik were gay since you moved in next door. I was guessing that Ryou and the others were too but I wasn't sure. We'll still be your friends. You're still the same people we knew before. You haven't changed just because you're gay. Some people don't seem to understand that."

Malik sighed. "Thank Ra for understanding ears." Ryou and the others nodded in agreement. "Thanks for not teasing us or rejecting us. You wouldn't believe the amount of people who can't stand us just because we're gay."

"What about Tenshi? Does she know?"

"She knows. She's the only one at school who hangs with us. Seto and Joey do too, but that's only because they're gay too."

"Seto and Joey? Who're they?"

"Friends of ours. Seto Kaiba runs a gaming corporation. Joey Wheeler is a friend of Yugi and Yami's. He likes to duel every now and then but he always loses."

"You mean he likes to play that game that Ryou and Bakura played on the train?"

"Yeah. It's called Duel Monsters. Didn't we tell you this?"

"No."

"Well, Duel Monsters originated in Khemet. Back then the monsters were real and known as ka. Ka is a soul to you. Anyway three thousand years ago Yami and Bakura, then known as Atemu and Akifa, were the greatest Shadow Masters that ever lived. Priest Seth was one too. Bakura, as Shadi said, stole the Sennen Items and summoned Zork the dark one. What he didn't tell was that Bakura and Mahaddo got into a battle of kas for the Sennen Ring. Mahaddo was the original owner of the Ring but Bakura was the rightful owner. Anyway the two battled, Mahaddo using his ka, which was a magician and Bakura using his ka, Diabound. Obviously Bakura won. Mahaddo fused with his ka and became the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician is now known as the servant of the pharaoh. Because of this, both Yugi and Yami have a Dark Magician in their decks. You should see them duel. It takes hours for those two to duel each other. Yami wins all the time but Yugi will reduce his life points to fifty before he loses. It's really intense."

"I'd love to see that sometime, but right now, I'm starving. It's breakfast time," Ron said. A loud growl emitted from his stomach as if agreeing with him. "See?"

"Alright. Let's go eat. I'm hungry too." They walked down to the great hall and sat down. They ate breakfast and went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Shadi greeted them warmly.

"So, has anyone figured out who is who yet?" Shadi asked once the class was in the room. Harry raised his hand. "Yes Harry. Do you think you know who it is?"

"Yami is the pharaoh. Bakura is the tomb robber or the king of thieves," he said.

"That's right. Yami is the pharaoh and Bakura is the tomb robber or Touzoukuou, which means thief king. Now, I'm sure Yami knows his real name by now. Do you Yami?"

"Yes. I do," Yami said. "It is Atemu. And Bakura has known his ancient name."

"Ah yes. Care to tell us what it is Bakura?"

"Akifa," Bakura growled, glaring. Only Malik, Marik, and Ryou saw him reach for the dagger at his waist.

"True. Now, if you'll all open…" Shadi was stopped as a dagger embedded itself in the wood behind his head. "Mr. Ryou. If you wish to have detention with me then please toss another dagger. However my punishments are more suited to ancient times and, as you know, those punishments are not pleasant." Bakura growled. "Now open the third scroll labeled Shadow Magic. We will talk about the most dangerous brand of ancient magic today. You see, when Atemu's father was alive he was teaching his son to use Shadow Magic. Akifa learned it on his own, and now both are what we call Shadow Masters. Yugi and Ryou are Shadow Apprentices. Malik is also a Shadow Apprentice. Marik, since he isn't a spirit is what we call a Shadow Manifestation. Shadow Manifestations are created from feelings, mainly those of rage and hatred. Very rarely are they created from feelings of love but it has been known to happen. Because of how they are created, Shadow Manifestations are often very violent and sadistic. They take pleasure in other people's pain and enjoy killing for fun. They are also very protective of their creators and will do anything to make them feel safe." Malik raised his hand. "Yes Malik?"

"This is the reason people who have messed with me died. I really advise all of you to not mess with me. If you do, you're messing with a very angry Marik and trust me, that is NOT something you want to deal with. Even if Marik is on the other side of the school from where I am, which isn't likely, he will still know what is happening to me and will be by my side in a matter of seconds. The same will happen if you mess with Yugi or Ryou. Bakura is just as violent and sadistic as Marik. Yami is a little more restrained, but get him mad enough and you could lose a Penalty Game with him," Malik said. Harry raised his hand.

"Yes Harry?"

"What is a Penalty Game?" Harry asked.

"A Penalty Game is a game after a Shadow Game. The loser of a Shadow Game often plays a Penalty Game. What a Shadow Game does is reveal a person's true soul. A Penalty Game takes advantage of the weaknesses in a person's soul. Say you were very harassing to others. The Shadow Game would reveal that and the Penalty Game would make you relive all of your attacks from the victims point of view." Malfoy raised his hand. "Yes? Your name please?"

"Draco Malfoy professor," Malfoy said. "Is a Penalty Game permanent?"  
"No. It only lasts for as long as it takes the punishment to do its work. However it can last for days or weeks."

"And who can do a Penalty Game?"

"Only three people that I know of can use the Penalty Game. Yami usually uses Mind Crush. Bakura and Marik prefer to use a more sadistic approach, such as making the loser have hallucinations with lots of blood and gore."

"I see." Malfoy looked slightly sick.

"Heck, if you get me mad enough, I'll give you a vision of what I had to watch when I was eight," Bakura said. "And that's me being nice." Most of the class shuddered.

"Back to our topic. Shadow Magic is very powerful. A Shadow Master is able to summon the Shadow Realm and several monsters at once. Shadow Apprentices are able to summon the Realm and at most, five monsters at once. Outside of the Realm a Shadow Master can summon up to twenty monsters and an Apprentice can summon up to fifteen. Perhaps I shall show you instead of talking about it." Shadi closed his eyes and the Ankh glowed. Darkness surrounded the room. Marik immediately relaxed. He always felt safer in the Shadow Realm. Shadi opened his eyes. "Yami, Bakura, Marik, if you please."

"With pleasure," Marik said smirking. He, Bakura, Yami, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi all stood up. They each drew a card out of their deck boxes. "I summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Ra appeared and roared. "Bakura. Your turn."

Bakura smirked. "I summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Obelisk appeared and also roared. "Go ahead Pharaoh."

"Very well," Yami said. "I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Slifer appeared and roared. "Malik?"  
Malik smirked. "I summon Revival Jam." Revival Jam appeared. "Ryou, your turn."

"Alright," Ryou said. He held up a card. "I summon the Earl of Demise." Earl of Demise appeared. Several students screamed. "Yugi, go."

"I summon the Dark Magician!" Yugi said. The Dark Magician appeared and bowed to Yami.

"These are creatures called Duel Monsters. I'm sure a few of you know this already, especially Harry and Ron since you spend time with Yami and the others," Shadi started. "But Duel Monsters started in Khemet. Back then they were known as Ka. Does anyone know what Ka is?" Harry raised his hand. "Yes Harry."

"Ka is a soul," Harry said.

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor." Shadi looked at the Shadow practitioners. "I believe the bell will ring soon. It's time to dismiss your monsters and the Shadow Realm." Yami and the rest dismissed the creatures and Shadi returned them to the room. As soon as they returned the bell rang. "Homework. Tell me one monster, trap, or magic card used in the game of Duel Monsters." The class left.

"Well, that could've gone better," Malik muttered.

"How so?" Harry asked. "It was rather fun. I liked the summoning. Except for Ryou's card, that was creepy. What kind of deck do you have Ryou?"

"Occult. So is Bakura's. Malik and Marik have an Immortality deck. Yugi and Yami have a deck type called a Strategy deck, which means its well balanced out and doesn't have a specific kind of monster, magic, or trap type," Ryou replied.

"How many different types of deck are there?"

"Countless. I don't know how many there are." After classes and lunch they hung around outside for a while. For four days things went normally. On November fifth around three in the afternoon, after classes, the sixth years went to the great hall for their first apparation lesson. Inside the great hall were a bunch of hoops on the floor that had three feet of space inside the ring. They walked in. A small man walked up to them.

"Hello. I am Gerry Holland and I am your apparation instructor," he said. "The first thing to remember is destination and determination. Determine your destination. Everyone stand next to a hoop." Everyone moved to do so. "Alright. Picture the inside of your hoop as your destination. Determine that you want to go there. When I say three turn on your heel and concentrate. Ready?" Everyone got ready. "One… two… THREE!" A resounding crack sounded through the room. Everyone turned to look at Yami and the other transfer students. All six were in their hoops. "Wonderful. That was perfect. Lets see you do it again." Malik and the others concentrated and apperated just outside of their hoops. "Perfect. You six may be able to take the test in a week if you keep this up. Now, I'd like to see everyone else try this." Harry and Ron got it on their fifth try. Several others were struggling. Harry, Ron, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik were the only ones to apparate. After an hour Gerry spoke. "That's enough. The rest of you come back for more lessons. Those who apparated stay behind for a moment." Everyone except Harry and the other successful apparaters. Gerry walked up to them and handed them slips of parchment. "These are the dates for your apparation tests."

"Thank you," Yami said. They left the room and went outside. They rested outside for a while until dinner and then went in to eat. Suddenly Malik got up and took a glass of water over to the Slytherin table. Marik and Bakura smirked and turned to watch. "What's he doing?"

"You'll see Pharaoh," Bakura said. He started to snicker. Marik did too. Malik walked over to the table and handed Malfoy the glass of water. Malfoy looked suspicious but drank the water anyway. Seconds after his tongue touched the rim of the glass he spit everything all over the table. Malik had moved out of the way in time. Then Malfoy grabbed the same glass, trying to get the water inside and the same thing happened. He continued to do this several times. By this time Malik was back at the table and he, Marik, Bakura, Harry, and Ron had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"Ah. The Tabasco trick. Nice one. Where'd you learn that?"

"Tenshi gave us the idea a while back. We just never thought it would come in handy."

"Really. What kind did you use?"

"Extra hot." Bakura started laughing again. Dinner ended a while later and everyone went to bed.

* * *

Well there's chapter five. I hope you liked it.

MALIK: See that review button? Click it and review. We enjoy reading what you have to say. Even flames are welcome. They're good for roasting marshmellows.

(Laughs) Too true. But please review. Ideas are welcome. I might be able to use some in my next chapter. Harry Potter or Yugioh plushies to reviewers.


	6. Chapter 6

(Ryou sitting in Bakura's lap crying his eyes out and soaking Bakura's shirt) (Tenshi growling and wearing a hole in the carpet with her pacing) (Malik and Marik reading reviews and relaying important information) (Sadira at computer)

Yeah, I changed my name. And I'm sorry about the wait. Writer's block is a pain in the... you get the point. Okay I'll make the explanation for everyone's behavior short. I got a flame (labeled as constructive criticizism. Some of it was and some of it wasn't) but I'm not going to rant about all of it. The part that really pissed me off was the bit about the name of my OC. I don't care if Tenshi or Hikari is okay for a first name but not as a last name. The rule is my OC, my name choice. I called her Tenshi Hikari because I liked it. Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it. You don't like it, either too bad or don't read the story. Not to mention the flamer insulted both me and my yami with that statement and Tenshi doesn't take being insulted lightly. People may continue to flame me but I will retaliate in my own way. If you don't like the story you have two options; 1) Leave a flame and get a rant on whatever pissed me off or what I think is a good rant subject or 2) Don't review at all. And on a different issue I'm debating on whether to have mpreg or not in this story. On the negative side I don't know much about it, I can't write birth scenes whatsoever, I don't know which pair should have the child, and I don't know how popular it is. On the positive side I like it myself. I know the negatives outweigh the positives but if I get feedback on the issue I'll see what I can do.

MALIK: In other words she'll try her best to write something she knows little to nothing about.

(Sarcastically) Oh thanks. You're confidence inspiring abilities astound me.

MALIK: (Smirks) I know. (Turns to readers) Enjoy the chapter, crappy as it is.

MALIK ISHTAR YOU WATCH WHAT YOU SAY OR YOU LOSE YOUR WINGED DRAGON OF RA! And another thing. I have absolutely NO PLOT for this. I write it as it comes to me so even I don't know what's going to happen next. Also, to my reviewer who wanted more Yugi/Yami, here it is. A little Puzzleshipping going on with a side of Conspireshipping. Implied lemons, but no actual lemon scenes as they aren't allowed.

* * *

A few weeks later Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, Harry, and Ron all went to Hogsmeade to take their apparation test. Not surprisingly, they all passed. It was getting close to Christmas, a big favorite of many of the students. "Ah, I can't wait for Christmas day. Presents and good food," Ron said. 

"Christmas? What's Christmas?" Yami asked. Ron and Harry stared at him.

"You don't know about Christmas?"

"No. What is it?"

"It's a big holiday where everyone gives and receives presents. My mum sends at least two every year."

Yami frowned and looked at Yugi. "Aibou, why haven't you told me about this Christmas thing?"

"We didn't think you'd understand," Yugi said. "You had trouble understanding the concept of Easter. Christmas is much more complicated and we didn't think you'd be able to comprehend the idea."

"Aww, the pharaoh's hikari is using big words," Marik said. "What does comprehend mean?" Everyone looked at him. Then they cracked up.

"You're kidding right?" Malik said between breaths of air.

"No. You never use that word so I don't know what it means."

"Comprehend is just another way of saying understand. It's just a little more sophisticated."

"Oh." Marik grinned like an idiot.

"Marik?"

"Yes kitten?"

"You're an idiot."

"HEY!"

"But you're my idiot."

"That's more like it." They headed back to the castle for classes. Surprisingly, for the new students at least, it was the last day of classes before the holidays because Christmas was five days away. After their final class of the day the group went outside to play in the snow. Malik, Marik, and Bakura huddled in a circle for a moment, which made Yami, Yugi, and Ryou rather suspicious.

"What's up with those three?" Ron asked.

"Nothing good," Yami replied as he watched the three get down on their knees and start to pile snow into a large heap. Malik stopped helping after a while and got behind the pile. He stayed back there for a while occasionally poking his head above the snow pile to look at Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Harry, and Ron. Whenever he did, he would get this really evil smirk on his face, which just made the other yami and hikaris even more nervous and suspicious. Soon Bakura and Marik joined him behind the snow. "What are they doing?" Suddenly they heard a trio of evil cackles. Yugi and Ryou realized what they were up to.

"RUN!" Ryou shouted. But it was too late. Snow started flying at them. Ryou, Yugi, Harry, and Ron managed to dodge most of the snow but it appeared that they weren't the targets. However, Yami, who had been caught off guard, was. In seconds he was covered in snow and seething mad. He looked up toward the group, which was a mistake. A snowball flew at him and hit him in the face. After he wiped the snow from his face he smirked and rolled a snowball of his own. He turned to the others.

"If they want a snowball fight, we'll give them one."

"Sure," said Harry. He started rolling several snowballs with Ron. Yugi and Ryou helped. Soon they had a lot of ammo. "Now there's the problem of their fort."

"No problem at all actually. Get ready." Everyone stood up with a snowball or two in hand. Yami nodded and turned to the fort. "Alright you three. We give. You win."

"Ha! We finally beat you pharaoh!" Bakura crowed standing up. Big mistake.

"NOW!" The group of five aimed and threw. Eight snowballs hit Bakura dead on. Two hit him in the face. As Bakura wiped the snow from his face he heard Malik and Marik cackling at him.

"Shut up," Bakura snapped. Then he turned to Yami's group. "This means war pharaoh."

Yami smirked. "Bring it on Tomb Robber. We'll see who prevails, whether it be pharaohs or thieves." Bakura ducked back down behind the fort of snow. About a minute afterwards snow started flying, this time from both sides. After about a half hour everyone was soaked and the groups called a truce. They went inside to get dried off and to eat dinner. They sat down at their table and were just about to start eating when Avernus flew in the window. He landed in front of Bakura and held his leg out. Harry and Ron paled when they saw the envelope. It was red.

"A Howler," Ron said gulping. "I'm glad it's not for me."

"Me too," Harry agreed.

"What's there to worry about?" Bakura said taking the envelope. "It's just a letter." He opened it and Tenshi's voice erupted from it.

"BAKURA YOU SNEAKY SON OF A BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK MY DAGGER! WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE YOUR ASS IS TOAST! NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH TAKING MY DAGGERS! NOT EVEN YOU TOMB ROBBER! YOU WILL PAY! I'VE ARRANGED FOR A VERY SPECIAL ROOM SET UP FOR YOU COURTESY OF SETO. YOU'LL REGRET WHAT YOU DID AFTER SEVEN HOURS OF DRAGOSTA DIN TAY." Then the envelope burst into flame. By this time Bakura's jaw had, metaphorically, hit the floor.

"Whoa," Ryou said. "That was harsh. Really harsh."

"What's Dragosta Din Tay?" Ron asked.

"It's a song that Tenshi found. She played it once and got hooked on it. Bakura, on the other hand, heard it once and hated it. And from what she said, she's planning on keeping him in a room and playing seven hours of it, forcing him to listen to it. I don't know how though." Ryou looked thoughtful. "I wonder if it's possible to enchant something to follow you around repeating something over and over."

"Don't even think of it Ryou," Bakura growled, back to his usual self.

"Don't even think of what?"

"Don't even think of doing it." This got a few giggles from Ryou and Yugi and a few cackles from Malik and Marik.

"Didn't think you'd ever say that Bakura," Marik said smirking.

"Say what?"

"Don't even think of doing it. It doesn't seem like you would say that."

Bakura stared at him for a second before he got it. Then he growled. "I didn't mean it in that context baka. I meant that he shouldn't think of enchanting something to follow me singing that song. If he does… I leave it to you to imagine what I'll do."

"Bakura, we all know you won't do anything to hurt Ryou," Malik said. "Don't even try to threaten us with that shit."

"Malik?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up."

"You can't deny the truth."

"I can deny whatever I damn well want to."

"He can deny it, but he can't avoid it," Yami said smirking, before pulling Yugi into his lap. Bakura growled but all he did was take a steak from the platter. As he set it down his eyes got thoughtful. Then he smirked and turned to Yami.

"I just got a message from the Shadow Realm. Your brain's looking for you."

"Are you sure about that Bakura?" Marik asked. "Because I could've sworn that it was your brain that was looking for you."

"Which reminds me. My brain isn't lost. It took yours and is holding it ransom for Evanescence music. Your manliness and sanity tried to save it, but were lost in the battle."

Marik's eyes flashed. "Say that again," he growled lowly.

"I said my brain isn't lost. It took yours and is holding it ransom for Evanescence music. Your manliness and sanity tried to save it, but were lost in the battle."

"That's what I thought you said." At this Marik stood up and walked behind Bakura. Then he grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him off the seat.

"Ow! What the fuck are you doing?" Marik didn't reply. Instead he sat on Bakura's chest so he couldn't get up. "OW! Get the hell off of me you worthless piece of shit." Bakura tried to shove Marik off. Marik didn't budge, but looked down at Bakura and smirked evilly. Bakura's eyes widened. "Don't even think about it! Don't you dare think about it!"

"Who says I need to think about it? I don't need to anyway. I'll just do it."

"Marik, don't you dare!"

"Mi-a-hii, mi-a-huu, mi-a-ha, mi-a-ha-ha. Mi-a-hii, mi-a-huu, mi-a-ha, mi-a-ha-ha. Mi-a-hii, mi-a-huu, mi-a-ha, mi-a-ha-ha. Mi-a-hii, mi-a-huu, mi-a-ha, mi-a-ha-ha."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Allo, salut, sint yel, un hydook. She teraw, youbeera mah, primesh der, vericheera. Allo, Allo, sint yel, Picasso. Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek. Vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay, numa numa i-ay, numa numa numa i-ay. Kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay. Vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay, numa numa i-ay, numa numa numa i-ay. Kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay. Desoon, set spoon, cheseet, ah kum. Allo, youbeera mah, sint yel, vericheera. Allo, Allo, sint yarshio, Picasso. Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek. Vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay, numa numa i-ay, numa numa numa i-ay. Kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay. Vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay, numa numa i-ay, numa numa numa i-ay. Kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay. Mi-a-hii, mi-a-huu, mi-a-ha, mi-a-ha-ha. Mi-a-hii, mi-a-huu, mi-a-ha, mi-a-ha-ha. Mi-a-hii, mi-a-huu, mi-a-ha, mi-a-ha-ha. Mi-a-hii, mi-a-huu, mi-a-ha, mi-a-ha-ha. Vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay, numa numa i-ay, numa numa numa i-ay. Kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay. Vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay, numa numa i-ay, numa numa numa i-ay. Kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay. " Applause filled the room. Marik stood up and took a bow. Bakura stood up too.

"You fucking BASTARD! You KNOW I hate that song!"

Marik just smirked. "That's what you get for insulting me. It's better than Malik getting you back. He'd probably switch your drinks."

Bakura frowned. "From what to what, dare I ask?"

"From anything alcoholic to oh, say, Vault maybe."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT VAULT! ANYTHING BUT VAULT!"

"What's wrong with Vault?" Harry asked.

"It's the most vile drink on the face of the earth. It causes…" Bakura shuddered. "Sugar highs."

"What's so bad about sugar highs?" Ron asked.

"You haven't seen a sugar high until you've seen Marik on sugar," Malik said. "Trust me, it's not pretty."

"But what's so bad about Vault?" Harry asked.

"It's Marik's favorite drink. Only a half can will send him on a major sugar high. Ra forbid he finish the whole can." Malik shuddered. "I remember the time he drank a two liter bottle of it." The yamis and hikaris, Marik excepted, shuddered at the memory.

"What happened?"

"Well, let's just say that half the town of Domino had to go to therapy for about six months after that if not more."

"What could he do that's so bad though?"

"You mean traumatizing. I could handle it because I'm used to what happens during his sugar highs. People who aren't are severely traumatized and sometimes never come out of it."

"But what did he do?"

Malik sighed. "He ran around town for about two hours."

"That's not so bad. Why would that traumatize anyone?"

"Because he wasn't wearing anything at the time," Ryou said, turning a slight red. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped.

"You're kidding right?" Ron asked. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Would that we were, but we're not. It's completely true."

"Huh," Marik said. "So that's why I woke up in jail with a blanket over me. I wondered about that for a while."

"How could you not remember that?" Harry asked.

"After the effects of the sugar high wear off, we don't remember anything that happened during it."

"Okay, so don't get Marik sugar for Christmas," Ron said. "Got it."

"Actually he can eat any sugary substance. It's only the Vault that's dangerous," Malik explained.

"Okay. No Vault. Got it." Marik and Bakura sat back down and the group started eating. Yami and Yugi were the first ones finished. The two of them got up and left the room without a word. Ryou watched them go.

"I wonder where they're going," he said thoughtfully. Bakura tried to speak but his mouth was full. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Bakura swallowed. "Sorry. I said they're going to the room."

"Already?" Ron asked. "It's only six-thirty."

"They're not going to bed." Bakura said this as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well then why are they going to the room?"

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Think about it for a minute. It'll come to you." He put extra emphasis on the word 'come' as an indicator of what was going on. Ron thought about it but it was Harry that came to the conclusion first.

"Oh," he said. "So that's what they're doing."

"What are they doing Harry?" Ron asked. Harry whispered it in his ear and Ron blushed. "Oh."

"Those two have a good point though," Marik stated leaning back slightly and hooking his legs under the bench so he wouldn't fall. "I think I might follow their example later." He smirked and looked at Malik suggestively.

"Sounds good to me," Malik said returning the smirk. "You name the time and place; I'll be there."

"Alright. Astronomy tower around midnight tonight. Sound good?"

"You mean the Astronomy balcony? Sounds exciting if a bit cold. Ah, it doesn't matter. You'll keep me warm in that special way of yours."

"And vice versa." Marik looked at Bakura. "Care to join us Bakura, Ryou?"

"Sure. Tonight, Astronomy balcony, midnight. We'll be there," Bakura said.

"Sweet. This'll be fun. We haven't done this for a while; I've kinda missed it."

"You too huh?" Malik said. Then he yawned. "I don't care if they're busy. I'm going to bed. I'm beat." He got up and walked out. Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Ron, and Harry followed. When they got to the common room Malik frowned. "I don't hear anything. That's unusual." He opened the door to their room. Inside was a large black and purple cloud. "Oh. That explains why. Shadow Realm. Safest way to have fun without being heard in a place full of people. Cold floor though, that's not too enjoyable." He yawned again. "Well, goodnight. See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Harry said as he shut the door. The hikari and yami pairs got into bed and fell asleep. Soon the cloud faded and Yami and Yugi buried themselves in the sheets and fell asleep as well. At eleven thirty Malik, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura woke up, got dressed, and left the Gryffindor tower. They got to the Astronomy balcony with little trouble. They looked at each other when they arrived.

"Ready for some fun?" Marik asked with a smirk. The others responded simultaneously.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

And there it is. Oh and Dragosta Din Tay is also known as the "Numa Numa" song. So if you haven't heard of Dragosta Din Tay but you've heard of Numa Numa, they're the same song. And the Howler idea popped up as I was watching a Yugioh video on youtube dot com. The sugar-high Marik section was inspired by a talk I had with my grandmother about a story with Mokuba on a sugar high. This chapter has been brought to you by sugar highs and good foreign songs. Have a nice morning/day/evening/night. Whatever time it is that you're reading this. 

MALIK: Well you read it. Now review it. Flamers, you have your warning.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, I got this up!

TENSHI: Took you long enough Sadira.

Well, sorry. I can't help it if I have writer's block for every flipping chapter.

MALIK: That's putting it mildly.

(Frowns) What do you mean?

MALIK: I mean you get started fine but after about two or three pages you get stuck for a while. Then you come up with an idea and a few more pages are added. It goes on like this for a long time.

Well, no shit. You think I_ like_ doing that?

MALIK: I know you don't. You want to get these out fast but also with good quality. And so far, you've done pretty well.

You don't really think that.

MALIK: No, I do. Some of the reviewers agree with me. Sure, it's a little fast paced and you skip some things but those things aren't really important. And you try to get straight to the point.

Yeah, but my writing still sucks.

MARIK: No it doesn't.

(Raises eyebrow) This coming from the psycho? I'm shocked.

MARIK: (Shrugs) I can't help it if I like what you write.

Whatever. (Turns to reviewers) I'm still debating on whether to have m-preg in this story. I need feedback before I make a decision. The possibility of it happening has occurred already and I need to know if you want it. Please let me know. If you do want it please give me some information on it so I can make a partially decent attempt at it.

RYOU: Sadira doesn't own Yugioh, Harry Potter, or anything else she uses in these stories except Tenshi. All songs and other characters belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Marik woke up early. He yawned and sat up, being careful not to wake Malik. As he looked around he remembered something and grinned. It was Christmas morning. He got out of bed and got dressed quickly, yet quietly. Then he slipped out of the room and closed the door. He went to the tree, which was in the corner and began searching through all the boxes, looking for ones with his name on them. He found one from Malik, Bakura, Ryou, the pharaoh, Yugi, Harry, Ron, and… Tenshi? He decided to open that one first. Whenever Tenshi gave a gift, it was normally destructive. Hell, on his seventh birthday, which was the same day as Malik's seventeenth birthday, she had gotten him a black flamethrower that shot flames over fifty feet. There was a letter with this gift. He opened that first.

_Hey fellow psychopath. Merry Christmas and a late happy eighth birthday. It took me a while to think of what to get you but when I found my dagger missing, it came to me. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the Firewhiskey. I hope you get to see the billboard picture of Bakura that I'm putting up. It's a good one. If you remember my college entry party you'll know which one it is. Tenshi._

Marik chuckled. He remembered that party very well. After all, it's not every day you see an ancient tomb robber so drunk that he'll put on a French maid's outfit. Tenshi had gotten several good shots of that. Marik hoped the one she would put up was the one where Bakura had been leaning over the couch arm on his stomach. He liked that one because in it the dress, which was rather short to begin with, had gone up so you could see the white underwear Bakura had been wearing. Marik shook his head at the memory. Then he turned his attention to the box and smirked. The wrapping paper was in his favorite color. He ripped the blood red paper apart and when he saw what she had given him, his eyes lit up.

"Tenshi, if I wasn't gay, I'd kiss you," he said in a quiet but excited voice. "Three two-liter bottles of Vault." He looked at the door to the room where his hikari was sleeping. "But if Malik finds it, he'll take it away. I've got to make sure he doesn't find it and there's only one way to get rid of it. And that's… to get rid of it!" With that said and done Marik opened the bottles and drank all three of them as fast as he could.

About five minutes after the third bottle of Vault was gone, Malik woke up. He got up and got dressed, not remembering what day it was and not wondering where Marik was. Soon Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, and Yami were up and dressed as well. The five of them walked out at exactly the same time as Harry and Ron, and when they saw the common room, Malik knew something was wrong.

Marik was bouncing off the walls… LITERALLY! He would jump onto one of the couches, and then from the couch he would jump again so his feet hit the wall. Using the wall as a springboard he would shoot to the other side of the room, doing a flip in midair so his feet hit the opposite wall. Then he would use the springboard motion again and hit one of the side walls. Using this technique, he managed to bounce off all four walls twenty times in one minute.

Ryou, meanwhile, was over by the tree searching through the boxes and such for his gifts. He found them and something else that made him gasp in horror.

"M-M-Malik," he said shakily.

"What Ryou," Malik said, as he kept his eyes on Marik.

"We're in trouble."

"Why?"

"Look at this."

Malik turned to see Ryou holding an empty two-liter bottle with a green and black label. The lettering was white and bold. He paled. "Oh shit."

"There's two more and both are empty."

"Who sent it?"

"I don't know. I can't find the box they came in."

Malik walked over and began searching for gifts with his name, hoping to find a clue. He found one from Marik, Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Yugi, Harry, Ron, Isis and Rishid, and… Tenshi. He opened that one first. Inside was a box of Reese's Christmas trees and a letter.

_Yo dipshit. You haven't sent me a letter yet and you let Bakura get away with taking my prized dagger so I got you back. I hope Marik has fun with his gift. I wish I could be there for it. Love ya like a brother but I'm still pissed. See ya when you get back and tell me about the torment that I caused. Oh, by the way, you guys missed a great tournament. I kicked Seto's ass with my Blue Eyes/Dark Magician/Winged Dragon of Ra combo. Wish you coulda been there. Tenshi. P.S. Merry Christmas and a late happy eighteenth birthday._

Malik had gone from confusion, to anger, to pissed, to fury, and now he was heading toward homicidal. "I'm going to KILL her when we get back," he said through gritted teeth.

"That'sareallyreallyreallyreallybadideakittenyouknowTenshihasatemperandyoudon'twanttogetonherbadsidetrustmeI'vebeenthereit'sascarythingshe'lltieyoutoachairandplayreallyreallyreallyhorriblemusicthat'llrotyourbrainsandwilldriveyouinsaneorshe'llusesomeofthoseblackmailpicturesthatshegetsduringpartiesanddaresandshowthemtoeveryoneintownrememberwhenSetopissedheroffandthatpictureofhimwearingDarkMagicianunderwearappearedonthebillboardinthemiddleoftownthatwasherdoingyoudon'twantthattohappentoyouIhearshehasareallygoodoneofyoufromhergraduationpartywhenyoudrankallofherJackDanialsonadaredon'tyourememberthatyoustripdancedtoBeforeHeCheatsandyoudidn'tstopuntiltherewasnothingleft," Marik said as he continued spring boarding off the walls.

By this time Ron and Harry both let out a whoosh of air. Marik had been talking so fast that they had forgotten to breathe. Then they turned to Malik.

"What did he say?" Ron asked.

Malik turned to them. He was blushing but because of his skin color all you could see was a rosy tinge. "He said it's a bad idea to kill her."

"That was a really long way of saying it."

"Yeah, well, he also reminded me of some of the things she'll do if you piss her off."

"Oh."

"So," Harry said watching Marik. "How long should this thing last?"

"I don't know," Malik admitted. "When he drank the two-liter bottle it lasted for two hours but this time he drank three so it'll last longer."

"Any estimates?"

"My lowest estimate is six hours. My highest is two days."

"Two DAYS!"

"Two days."

"How do you stop a sugar-high?" Ron asked.

"You can't. You have to wait until the sugar's out of their system or until they pass out. With Marik, he normally passes out before the sugar leaves his system so if you see him suddenly stop and fall over, don't worry. He'll be fine afterward. He might have a headache but he'll be fine. There's also the possibility of me catching him to knock him out before he causes too much damage but that's not likely. He doesn't trust people very well when he's not on a sugar high and when he is, he's suspicious of everyone. Food gets through to him though." Marik shot by.

"Bathroombathroombathroombathroom," he said as he passed them. A door slammed shut.

"He'll be out…" Marik flew by before Malik could finish. "Never mind." The door to the common room opened and closed as Marik left the room. Malik sighed. "Come on. Let's see what we got. All we can do now is wait."

The seven of them sat by the tree, handed out presents, and opened them. Bakura wasn't too happy with the gift from Tenshi. He had gotten a good-sized chunk of coal and a letter.

_Bakura, this is what you get for messing with the wrong person. Don't piss me off again. You WILL regret it. I'm sure you remember what I did to Seto when he pissed me off. Don't think I don't have dirt on you too, because I do. I hope you're ready for a shitload of embarrassment because when you get back, you're name will be all over town for everyone to see. And I'll make sure they know it's you and not Ryou. Watch your back. Tenshi._

Ryou was shocked when he opened his gift from Tenshi. As soon as he saw it he blushed bright red. He quickly stuck the picture, which was of Bakura in a French maid's outfit leaning over the couch arm on his stomach, in his pocket and read the accompanying letter.

_Ryou. I'm sure you remember when this happened. A college entry party is hard to forget after all. This will be waiting on the billboards for Bakura when he gets home. See you when you get back. Oh, and on the back of this letter is another song. It's called Call Me When You're Sober. It's by Evanescence (surprise, surprise). It's from that new CD I got recently, 'The Open Door.' Enjoy it. Tenshi._

Ryou turned the paper over and read the lyrics. They sounded interesting. He couldn't wait to hear the music to it.

Yami was surprised. Both he and Yugi had gotten something from Tenshi as well. She normally avoided them at all costs. His surprise turned to suspicion. He opened it to find saltwater taffy, a particular favorite of his. There was also a letter. He opened it and began to read.

_Pharaoh. Don't expect this again; it's a one-time thing. I still hate your guts. Tenshi._

"Oh, that's pleasant," he muttered.

"What's pleasant?" Yugi asked.

"Tenshi's letter. As per her usual attitude towards me it's short, blunt, and to the point."

"You were expecting something else?"

"Not really."

"Didn't think so." Yugi opened his gift from Tenshi. Inside was a computer game she had played in America called Zoo Tycoon, Complete Collection. Then he turned his attention to the letter.

_Pharaoh's hikari. Like I told your other half, don't expect this again. It's a one-time thing. I may not hate you like I do the pharaoh but you aren't on my list of favorites either. Tenshi._

"She was just as blunt with me as she was with you Yami," Yugi told him.

"There's a surprise," Yami said.

Ron and Harry had opened their gifts as well. The yearly sweaters were there and for once, Ron didn't get maroon. Instead he got a navy blue one. Harry got a red one. When they finished opening presents they went down to the dining hall. They could hear the people in the dining hall from a ways away.

"I wonder why we can hear them today," Ron commented. "Normally you can't hear them this far away."

"I have a feeling that the tomb keeper is causing trouble," Yami said. Sure enough, when they got to the dining hall Marik was there and he was using the walls as springboards again, ricocheting off the walls like a bullet. Malik and Bakura ignored Marik and sat down to eat. The others joined them. Marik grabbed food as he shot by the table every now and then, not spilling a drop. After breakfast was over Marik used the far wall as a springboard, per the usual for the day so far, and shot out the window effectively shattering it and making glass rain down on the floor. Malik groaned.

"Great," he muttered. "Just great. Marik, outside, in the snow, on a sugar-high. Can this day get any worse?"

"Now that you said it, yes, it could," Bakura said. As if on cue Avernus flew in, landed in front of Bakura, and held out a leg. This time everyone paled. It was another Howler. "Oh shit. I probably don't want to know."

"Open it and get it over with," Ron said.

"Alright. It can't be as bad as what Marik did last time." Bakura opened the letter expecting to hear Tenshi's voice, but to everyone's surprise, it was _Bakura's_ voice that was heard.

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN THE BARBIE WORLD, LIFE IN PLASTIC IT'S FANTASTIC. YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE, IMAGINATION LIFE IS YOUR CREATION. I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN THE BARBIE WORLD, LIFE IN PLASTIC IT'S FANTASTIC. YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE, IMAGINATION LIFE IS YOUR CREATION. I'M A BLONDE SINGLE GIRL IN THE FANTASTY WORLD, DRESS ME UP TAKE YOUR TIME I'M YOUR DOLLIE. YOU'RE MY DOLL ROCK AND ROLL FEEL THE GLAMOUR AND PAIN, KISS ME HERE TOUCH ME THERE HANKY-PANKY. YOU CAN TOUCH YOU CAN PLAY, IF YOU SAY I'M ALWAYS YOURS. I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN THE BARBIE WORLD, LIFE IN PLASTIC IT'S FANTASTIC. YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE, IMAGINATION LIFE IS YOUR CREATION. COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY, HA, HA, HA, YEAH. COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY, OOOH, OOOH. COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY, HA, HA, HA YEAH. COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY, OOOH, OOOH. MAKE ME WALK MAKE ME TALK DO WHATEVER YOU PLEASE, I CAN ACT LIKE A STAR I CAN BEG ON MY KNEES. COME JUMP IN BE MY FRIEND LET US DO IT AGAIN, HIT THE TOWN FOOL AROUND LET'S GO PARTY. YOU CAN TOUCH YOU CAN PLAY, YOU CAN SAY I'M ALWAYS YOURS. YOU CAN TOUCH YOU CAN PLAY, YOU CAN SAY I'M ALWAYS YOURS. COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY, HA, HA, HA, YEAH. COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY, OOOH, OOOH. COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY, HA, HA, HA YEAH. COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY, OOOH, OOOH. I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN THE BARBIE WORLD, LIFE IN PLASTIC IT'S FANTASTIC. YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE, IMAGINATION LIFE IS YOUR CREATION. I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN THE BARBIE WORLD, LIFE IN PLASTIC IT'S FANTASTIC. YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR UNDRESS ME EVERYWHERE, IMAGINATION LIFE IS YOUR CREATION. COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY, HA, HA, HA, YEAH. COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY, OOOH, OOOH. COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY, HA, HA, HA YEAH. COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY, OOOH, OOOH." The letter burst into flames and turned to ash.

Everyone was staring at Bakura, who had fallen off the bench and passed out. People were laughing and some had fallen out of their chairs. "What in the world was that?" Harry asked.

Malik tore his eyes from Bakura. "One of the many ways Tenshi will get revenge. I was afraid she'd use that against him. One night he got really drunk in a karaoke bar and sang that song in front of the entire bar. Unfortunately, for Bakura that is, Marik had invited Tenshi to come along. She brought her video camera and got his performance on tape." As he was explaining this Yami dumped a glass of water on Bakura's head. He woke up with a sputter. Then he turned to Yami.

"Ra damn it Pharaoh," he snapped. "Don't fucking do that." He got up and aimed a punch at Yami. Yami dodged it. Bakura mumbled something under his breath and walked out of the room. Ryou and Malik followed him.

"That was really funny," Yami mused. "I remember when that happened."

"It was interesting to say the least," Yugi said. "Come on, we'd better find the others." He headed out of the great hall and outside. When he got outside he joined Ryou by the wall and noticed Bakura and Malik throwing snowballs at Marik as he shot by them time and again. Since there weren't any walls around he was running back and forth, like a chicken with its head cut off. Bakura and Malik were trying to hit him but they missed every time.

"There's no way sugar can do that," Ron said walking up with Harry and staring open-mouthed at Marik.

"It can," Yami said joining them. "When there's errands to be done at our house we give Yugi a few Hershey's bars and send him off. With the errands we have, it would take me about two hours to get everything done. Yugi on sugar takes about… two minutes maybe, if that."

"So Marik and Yugi are the only two who get sugar-highs?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much. The tomb robber doesn't really eat sugar but when he does, he'll take a random object, and attempt to rob a store with it. The last time I think he used a toothpick. Or was it a penny? I really don't remember, it happened a while ago."

"I remember what he got in that attempt," Yugi said.

"You do? I don't."

"How could you forget that? I mean come on. It was a lacy red bra for Ra's sake. He wore it over the blue and white striped shirt."

Yami snickered. "Oh. Now I remember that." The four of them watched Malik and Bakura try to hit Marik with snowballs for a while. They always missed of course; Marik was moving too fast. After about ten minutes Yami was bored of watching. "Will you two just give up? You're not going to hit him."

"No way pharaoh!" Bakura yelled back, throwing another snowball and missing. "I don't give up."

Yami shrugged. "He has a point. But he gets his ass kicked because he doesn't give up."

"Well at least he always tries," Ryou said. "Even when it's hopeless he still tries. Some people just give up when they know they can't win. Bakura won't."

"I have to admit, that's true."

"And besides," Yugi said. "He's won before. Not against Yami, but he has beaten other people."

"I remember him telling me about his Battle City duel," Ryou said. "He was in a graveyard dueling Bonz. He beat him with little effort."

"Joey dueled him once and had a hell of a time until he drew that Shield and Sword card," Yami said. "How did Bakura beat him so easily?"

"He used a few mind tricks. And the duel was in the Shadow Realm. There was also the fact that he had a good hand."

Yami snickered. "I'm sure he did."

"YAMI!" Yugi cried smacking Yami on the back of the head.

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "That's something I would expect from Marik."

"What?" Yami asked. "It's like that saying. 'Sex is like spades. If you don't have a good partner you better have a good hand.'" He cracked up.

"Well, Bakura has a good partner." Ryou's eyes narrowed, making him look more Bakura-like. "And you don't want to piss me off either."

"What would the bunny do?" Yami cracked up again.

"This bunny has fangs, and isn't afraid to use them."

"I'm sure." Yami couldn't stop laughing and Ryou was getting fed up. Swiftly he moved his head forward and latched his teeth on Yami's hand. "YEOW!" Yami tried to pull his hand out of Ryou's mouth but didn't succeed. "Let go!" Ryou just bit down harder. "OWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Meanwhile, Bakura had heard the commotion and turned to look. As soon as he did he snickered and tapped Malik's shoulder. "Check this out Malik."

"What?" Malik asked turning. Then he started laughing. Ryou had attached his mouth to Yami's hand and wasn't letting go. "Oh Ra! I didn't know Ryou had it in him. Maybe he can become evil after all."

"I've been working on it. He's getting more evil, it's just taking a while." The two snickered at Yami's predicament.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Marik cried as he passed the two. As he did, Malik noticed something.

"Oh no," he moaned. "Not this again."

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Marik."

"Yeah, he's on a sugar high. We've seen it all before."

"_We_ have. _They_ haven't."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at Malik. "What haven't they seen?"

"Marik."

"They've seen Marik. What are you getting at?"

"Look at him."

Bakura turned to look at Marik, who was standing behind Ryou in a suggestive position, and saw a little more than he should've been able to see. He turned bright red. "I see what you mean."

"Yeah. It's Domino City all over again."

"How long do you think they'll be needing therapy this time?"

"I don't know but I don't want to pay the bills for it."

"Who would?" It was then that what he saw registered in Bakura's mind. He growled. "MARIK, GET AWAY FROM MY LIGHT!"

Marik heard Bakura's voice and turned to look at him. His mind didn't register the anger in it so he didn't realize he was in danger. He simply grinned and leaned against Ryou, pressing against his backside.

Ryou felt someone pressing against him and had a pretty good idea of who it was. He let go of Yami's hand and stood up, breaking contact with the person behind him, and eliciting a whimper from said person. He turned around to see Marik and blushed.

"Marik," Ryou started. "Put something on."

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had turned their backs and were blushing violently.

'_That's more than I ever wanted to see,'_ Harry thought.

'_I'm gonna need therapy after this,'_ was running through Ron's mind.

Marik, being in the childish state that sugar put him in, shook his head violently. "Nuh uh."

"Marik. Now." Ryou's voice was stern, as if he were talking to a child. And, in a sense, he was. After all, Marik was only eight years old, so he was still technically a child.

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Marik. Do I have to get Malik over here?" Marik shook his head again. "Then put some pants on."

"No!"

"Come on Tomb Keeper," Yami said. "We don't want to see more of you than we need to."

"Marik, just put something on," Ryou said.

"NOOOO!" Marik wailed. "I don't wanna!"

Malik sighed as he watched the interaction between Marik and Ryou. "Well, I can't believe I'm doing this, but here goes." He opened a small portal into the Shadow Realm and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cone.

Bakura looked at him strangely as he closed the portal. "What the hell?"

Malik looked at him. "I have a secret stash of 'distracting foods' for Marik when he's on a sugar high. The only problem is I normally can't catch him to give it to him. Now I have a chance." He turned to the other group. "MARIK. LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT."

Marik heard his name called and looked over to see Malik holding an ice cream cone. His eyes lit up and he dove for it. "ICE CREAM!"

Malik smirked. "Got him."

Marik grabbed the cone and sat down in the snow to eat it. He lapped at it, making sure none fell on the snow. Malik got behind him and held a hand out, palm up. A small ball of shadows formed and Malik quickly put it over Marik's face.

Marik made a muffled "oomphh," as his face was covered. He began to feel drowsy and soon passed out.

"Man, I hate doing that," Malik mumbled as he removed his hand from the sleeping Marik's face.

"What did you do anyway?" Ryou asked walking over.

"I discovered that the shadows have this…ability…to knock people out. I've had to use it a few times on Marik, when I could catch him." Malik looked down at his yami. "Come on. Let's get him dressed and in bed."

After Marik was dressed, courtesy of Bakura, and tucked in, courtesy of Malik, the others went to lunch. Lunch was a tired and quiet time for the group. Marik on sugar wore everyone out before himself. After lunch the group went to the common room and flopped into the chairs or couches, whichever was closest and wasn't already occupied.

"I never want to see that again," Ron said.

"Me neither," Harry agreed. "That was way more than I ever wanted to see in my life."

Malik's face gained that rosy tinge again. "Sorry about that. I was hoping he wouldn't do that again."

"How long will he be out?" Ryou asked.

"Until the sugar leaves his system. He shouldn't wake up before that."

"So, we're good then?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know about you," Bakura said, "But I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Me too."

"As have I," Yami said.

"And me," Yugi agreed. Ryou simply nodded his agreement.

"So, what do we do for the rest of the day?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Malik said as he pulled out his deck and began shuffling through the cards.

"Care to duel?" Bakura asked pulling out his own deck.

Malik glanced up at him. "Sure. Let's duel." They set up on a table and began the game. About three hours later it ended, with Bakura as the winner. "Damn you Bakura. Damn you."

Bakura shrugged and leaned back. "Payback for Battle City."

"I wasn't dueling you then!"

"No, but you caused me to lose."

"DID NOT!"

"Did too. If you had warned me about his Joyful Doom card we would've won."

"I told you then and I'm telling you again. I didn't know he was holding that card you fool."

Bakura snickered. "You didn't have to quote yourself you know."

"I felt like it." Malik crossed his arms in a pouty way and glared at Bakura.

"What's up your ass?"

"Nothing."

"Is that why you're all pissy?"

"No!"

Bakura grinned. "Do you need to get laid again?"

"BAKURA! SHUT UP!" Malik looked mortified and quickly glanced around the room to see if anyone had heard Bakura's comment. No one had to his great relief. He leaned forward and rubbed his temples. "I need to go lay down." He got up and headed for the room.

"Have fun!" Bakura called after him. Malik flipped him off. "No thanks. I'd rather not have Marik after my ass for that."

"Shut up Bakura." Malik slammed the door behind him.

Bakura snickered. "I love messing with his mind."

"A mind is a terrible thing not to mess with," Ryou quoted, remembering what Malik and Marik loved to say. As holders of the Sennen Rod, they would know all about messing with minds.

"So true."

"So…" Harry said. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"Tell a story Bakura," Ryou said suddenly. "Please."

"What kind of story?"

"An ancient one."

Bakura shrugged. "Alright." He thought for a moment and began to speak. "Three thousand years ago in a small village there lived a boy with hair as white as the full moon."

For the rest of the afternoon and evening Bakura and Yami took turns telling stories about Khemet. Some were made up, some were common tales, and some were life stories. After a while, Malik rejoined the group to hear the stories.

At six the group went down to dinner, then went back up to finish the story Bakura had been telling. He finished it around eleven and the group said good night and went to bed.

* * *

Ummm…yeah. Sucky ending, I know. Well, there's Christmas day for you. Let's see what I can come up with for the next chapter.

MALIK: Let's get to work guys. Start brainstorming ideas for the next chapter.

RYOU: I've already started but I can't think of anything.

MARIK: No ideas here.

BAKURA: She used up mine already.

TENSHI: Same with me.

Great. I need more brainpower. I'll see what my friends can come up with. And any suggestions for…something could be helpful and would be appreciated. I really don't know where to go from here. Actually, I'm surprised I got this far.

MALIK: You read it. Please review it. Flames will be ranted about if they piss Sadira off enough or if they have a good rant subject included.


	8. Chapter 8

SADIRA: Oh my Ra! Look at this!

BAKURA: What is it?

SADIRA: I updated!

MALIK: It's a miracle.

SADIRA: (Dancing around) I finally updated!

MARIK: It'll be a miracle if she stops dancing.

SADIRA: (Stops and glares at Marik) Shut up. Anyway, I've decided that I won't have m-preg in this story. It'll be too hard to incorporate and, as stated earlier, I know very little about it. So, to those who were hoping for it, sorry to let you down. And yes, I know this chapter is very short compared to the others. At least it's an update.

_Disclaimer_ – I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter. I do however own Bastet's Curse and the riddle.

* * *

The next morning Yugi woke up to the sound of vomiting. He also noticed that Yami wasn't next to him and frowned. Looking around the room proved that Yami was the only one missing, as Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou were still in bed. Yugi got up and walked toward the bathroom door.

"Yami? Are you okay?" he called. A weak sounding 'no' was his response. Yugi opened the door and gasped. Yami was lying on the floor next to the toilet with his eyes closed. "What happened?!"

"I don't know aibou," Yami moaned. "I've never felt this sick before so I know it's not a normal… 'bug' as you would call it."

Yugi felt his dark's forehead. "You have a fever. You're not going anywhere today." He helped Yami up. Yami was too sick to argue as he was practically picked up and carried out to the room.

Ryou, meanwhile had woken up to the sound of Yugi's voice and was at the door to help him carry Yami.

"What's going on Yugi?" Ryou asked as they set Yami on the bed.

"I don't know Ryou," Yugi answered, worry lacing his voice. "I woke up and he was throwing up in the bathroom. He doesn't think it's a normal bug."

"And he would be right," Malik said, joining them at the bedside. "I've seen this before. The outcome is never good."

Yugi's eyes widened. "What do you mean? What is it?"

"It's known only as 'the Sickness'. It's origins are unknown and it's unpredictable in who it infects and what it does. All I really know about it was that it was common in Khemet, but only in the rich families."

"And even the pharaoh himself was said to have had it at one time," Bakura said, as he sat up. "They say it killed him."

"What!" Yugi cried. "It killed Yami before!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Not _that_ pharaoh midget, his father. And back then, we had an idea of where it came from."

"Really! Where?"

Bakura's eyes glinted. "Bastet's Curse."

Yugi frowned. "Who?"

"The goddess of cats and fragrances," Malik provided.

"I see. What is this 'Bastet's Curse' thing about?"

"It strikes in the prime of life," Bakura began. "The effects differ with the personality, but it hits cat-haters the hardest." Bakura looked at Yami. "Pharaoh was a well known cat-disliker. He tolorated them but refused to worship them. Only the children of Bastet can pass this curse on to someone else. It travels throughout the entire body before showing any signs that it's there. And once it's discovered only one thing can save the person."

"What is it?" Yugi pleaded. "What can save him?"

When Bakura looked at him, there was only darkness in his eyes. "The blood of Bastet's only daughter."

"How are we supposed to find her?" Ryou asked. "We don't even know where to look."

"Yes we do," Marik said sitting up and leaning on the headboard of his bed. "Or, at least _I_ do."

"You do not," Malik accused. He refused to believe that Marik knew something he didn't. Of course there was that incident back in Battle City… Malik shook his head to get the memory out of his mind.

Marik simply smirked, his way of gloating when he knew something others didn't.

"Marik?" Yugi pleaded. "Where can we find her?"

"Where can we find her," Marik said, closing his eyes. "In a room where the religions of the world meet, yet there is no conflict between them."

"Huh?" Yugi was confused. "A room where religions meet but there's no conflict? What the hell?"

"It's a riddle from the sound of it," Bakura said. "Tenshi always loved riddles. It's how she explained everything." Bakura turned to Marik. "Is she the one who told you that?"

"Of course." Marik opened his eyes and got up. He grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower.

"Great," Yugi muttered. "We have to solve a riddle to save Yami's life. It's not fair."

"Who said life was fair?" Malik asked as he changed into his robes.

"No one, but does it have to be so cruel?"

"Apparently it does." Malik looked at Yami. He was very pale, and had a black mark on his left cheek. "I don't think he'll be able to play his way out of this one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Yami's Mind**

Yami stared. This wasn't his soul room, was it? It couldn't be. His was a maze; this was nothing but black.

"Where am I?" he asked no one in particular.

"You're in my realm," said a female voice. "Or, at least near it."

Yami jumped, startled by the voice. He turned to see a solid black cat with amber eyes and a gold collar walking towards him.

"Bastet!"

"Hmph. So you do remember me," she snapped teeth flashing. "Well, that saves me an introduction. However, it does not save you."

"What's going on? The last thing I remember is vomiting at Hogwarts."

"Well, that's because you passed out. After all, you have a high fever."

"What's causing this? Why am I so sick?"

Bastet smirked. "Simple. You were given my Curse."

"_What_! How in Ra's name did I get it? Who gave it to me?"

"That you must figure out for yourself."

"How can I be cured?"

"You'll have to find my daughter and drink some of her blood."

Yami got on his knees. "Please, give me a clue to find her?"

Bastet sighed. "Fine."

_In a room where religions meet_

_There is no anger or deceit_

_All are there for one reason_

_And there's no such thing as treason_

Yami frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It's a riddle. Figure it out. You have one moon to solve it or else."

"Or else… what?"

Bastet's cold amber eyes bore into his warm ruby ones. "You die."

* * *

SADIRA: Wow. Cliffhanger. I don't think I've been able to manage one like this before.

RYOU: Evil Sadira. Just evil.

SADIRA: (Smirks) I know. (Turns to readers) Feel free to try and decipher my riddle. It was fun to think up. I hope someone figures it out.

BAKURA: You read it. Review it with the answer to the riddle. Flames will be used as rants.


	9. Chapter 9

NEKO: Gah! The answer that the dimension crossing mew would've guessed was so close! (Mutters in excitement)

MALIK: She's strange. She acts pissed that someone nearly guesses her riddle but in fact she's thrilled that someone got so close.

NEKO: Oh, and Lolchen, normally Bastet's eyes are warm but she hates Yami with a passion, so whenever she looks at him her eyes tend to go 'cold' so to speak. Sorry if I replied to that twice, my brain seems to be slowly disintegrating.

BAKURA: Nothing new there.

NEKO: Bakura?

BAKURA: Yes?

NEKO: Shut up.

BAKURA: NEVER! NEVER!!!

NEKO: **Sighs** Ra, you sound like Zim.

BAKURA: Eh?

NEKO: **Snickers** Now you really sound like Zim. Amber-sama, will you disclaim this please?

AMBER: **Rolls eyes** Neko-chan owns nothing. NOTHING! Well, except for Bastet's Curse, the riddle, and Tenshi. All respective artists/bands/songs mentioned belong to their respective companies.

NEKO: Also, I'll be bringing in another OC but she only plays a very minor part. I highly doubt you'll be seeing her again. I also apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors. My spell-checker is being a bitch again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi turned as he heard what sounded like a whimper from his dark. He moved next to the bed and leaned over Yami.

"Yu," Yami breathed. "Yugi."

"I'm here Yami," Yugi said, trying to hide the fear in his voice. "What do you need?"

"The answer…to a riddle. One moon."

"One moon! That's all the time we have!?"

"H-hai. That's all she will give me."

"Who? Who is she?"

Yami opened his eyes and Yugi had to choke back a scream. "Bastet herself." Yami closed his eyes again and passed out. Yugi crept out of the room and sat in a chair by the fire. He couldn't stop remembering the color of Yami's eyes.

They were black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With two weeks behind them and only two left until classes started again (and the Curse claimed Yami's life) Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik (the two spirits only because sleeping on the floor was uncomfortable) spent a majority of their time in the library trying to find the answer to the riddle. Yugi had sent a letter to Tenshi explaining the issue but hadn't received a response yet. After an early morning, Malik was grumpy enough as it is, and when Avernus whapped him in the face with his wing upon landing, he snapped.

"Ra damn it Marik! Just give us the fucking answer so we're not wasting our time anymore! I'm sick and tired of spending all my time in the library when I could be doing something more productive!"

"Like homework," Ryou commented dryly, turning another page.

"Shut up Ryou," Malik snipped.

Marik sighed as he removed the envelope from Avernus' leg. "Just read the letter hikari," he said passing it over.

"Did Tenshi finally reply?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Yeah, she did," Malik said, opening the letter. He read it quickly and frowned. "We've got to be ready to leave in fifteen minutes. She's already spoken to Dumbledore and had the Floo Network connected to her dorm lounge. We're supposed to meet her at the college in room 236 in a half an hour."

"Why?" Bakura asked. "How's that going to help?"

Marik snickered, gaining everyone's attention. "She's going to give you the answer to the riddle of course. Why else would she summon us?"

Yugi's eyes lit up. "Really? Well, let's go!" He got up and began heading for the library entrance. Then he paused and turned back. "Where are we leaving from?"

"Dumbledore's office," Malik replied, re-reading the letter. "And we just wasted five minutes talking. Let's go."

The group jumped up and practically ran to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall was waiting next to the gargoyle for them.

"Ready to go?" she asked, already knowing what was going on.

"Yes," Yugi panted. "We're ready." McGonagall nodded and led them up the stairs and into the office. After taking a small amount of floo powder, and getting the destination from Malik, Yugi began the trip back to Domino.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Yugi landed on the gray carpet of the co-ed dorm he was greeted by one of the occupants.

"Hey, you're Yugi right?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Yugi replied, moving away from the fireplace just as Malik came flying out. "Who are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm Amber, Tenshi's roommate. She asked me to wait for you guys and then show you where room 236 is."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Mmm-hmm. Not a problem." Once the other four had arrived, twenty minutes had passed. "Come on, this way. Her class ends in about ten minutes, but Sherrie normally lets them out early."

"Sherrie?" Malik asked.

"The World Religions teacher. It's Tenshi's favorite class."

"Oh." They exited the dorm and walked across a large parking lot to a small building with a sign outside. The sign said Platte, so they assumed it was the name of the building. Amber led them in and up the stairs. Making a left turn she stopped in front of a door with a paper sign stating "236" on it. The others stopped to wait with her. They could hear voices in the room but couldn't make out what was said. After a minute, the door opened and a voice could be heard.

"Remember to bring those tests back next week. Have a good night everyone!"

"Hi Sherrie," Amber said walking in. The others followed.

"Wow," Malik said, looking around. "This room is tiny."

"That's no surprise," said a voice from the far right corner. The group glanced over to see Tenshi packing her laptop into a bag. "There's only ten people in this classroom. The rest are in different towns. It's a broadcasted class. Oh, and it's about time you showed up. You're late." She smirked.

Yugi stepped forward. "Please Tenshi, please tell us the answer to the riddle. We only have two weeks left!"

"I know that. I'm not left out of the loop when it comes to the Curse." She took a breath, closed her eyes, and began to recite the riddle. "In a room where religions meet, there is no anger or deceit. All are there for one reason, and there's no such thing as treason." She opened her eyes. "Riddle solved."

"Huh?" Yugi asked.

"Oh," Ryou said snapping his fingers. "In a room where religions meet, there is no anger or deceit! A World Religions classroom!"

Bakura stared at his light. "Care to explain?"

"In a classroom the teacher brings different religions together so the students can learn about them. And because knowledge is being gained, anger isn't felt on the student's part. And deceit isn't involved because a teacher would never lie to a student about a topic of study. And as for the second line, the reason is learning and there is no treason because you can't betray history."

"Correct," Tenshi stated.

"Well, that part's solved," Yugi said. "But that's only half of it. We need to find Bastet's daughter."

Tenshi rolled her eyes. "Ra Yugi, have a little faith here. Who did you find in said room?"

"You and the teacher." Yugi glanced around. The teacher had left and Amber was waiting outside. "Wait a minute…" Yugi looked at Tenshi, who had a smug look on her face. "You! You're Bastet's only daughter!"

"Very good Yugi. You figured it out. Congratulations." She clapped her hands together in mock applause. "Give the boy a prize. Oh, wait, that's my job." She smirked and took a small vial out of her bag. Then she lowered her mouth to her arm. Realizing what she was going to do, Ryou and Yugi looked away. Bakura, Marik, and Malik watched with morbid fascination as Tenshi bit into her arm with very sharp teeth. Rivulets of blood poured down her arm from the bite, which she caught with the vial. Once the vial was full, she capped it and handed it to Bakura, who promptly licked the outside.

"BAKURA!!!!" Yugi cried in disgust.

"What?" Bakura asked sniggering. "I'm cleaning it for you."

"Ugh." Yugi shuddered. "Eww."

"Aww, what's the matter Yugi," Tenshi asked tauntingly. "Can't handle a little bloodshed?"

"For your information, yes, I can," he snapped turning to look at her. Seeing her licking her own blood from the bite made him feel sick to his stomach, but he continued to glare at her. "I just don't like to if I don't have to."

She smirked as she finished cleaning the bite and glanced up at the clock. "You'd had better get back to the castle. It looks like it's almost dinnertime for you guys."

"Yami!" Yugi headed out the door first followed by Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, and Tenshi. Tenshi and Amber escorted the group back to the dorm. Along the way, Tenshi handed something to Ryou.

"What's this?" Ryou asked.

"With your voice, you should be able to pull this off easy. I've done it already."

Ryou examined the vinyl record she had given him. "What is it?"

"That, is Assemblage 23. "Let Me Be Your Armor" on one side and "Sorry" on the other. Oh, and you'll want a record player too. Don't worry, I have two and they don't run on electricity. They run on Shadow Magic, so you don't have to worry about the one shorting out. I'll give you some other music when we get back to the dorm. That way it won't be music-dead at school."

"Finally!" Bakura cried. "I'm sick of dead air! If I was straight, I'd kiss you Tenshi."

"Only if you were straight? What if you were bi?"

"Well, maybe then too…"

Tenshi laughed along with Amber as the group got back to the dorm. "Hold on a minute. Amber, help me get this stuff for them will you?"

"Sure," Amber said with a grin. The two girls headed off to their room. A few minutes later, they returned with a portable record player and a medium stack of records.

"What all do you have there?" Malik asked curious.

"Ummm, let me see," Tenshi said as Amber handed Ryou the record player. "Assemblage 23 you already have, Siouxsie and the Banshees, Specimen, Sex Gang Children, Skinny Puppy you'll like that Bakura, Nox Arcana Pharaoh will like that, Asp, The Birthday Massacre, Virgin Prunes, The Sisters of Mercy, Dead Can Dance Ryou you'll really enjoy them, Bauhaus, Peter Murphy, Clan of Xymox, Depeche Mode, Imperative Reaction, Combichrist Marik you'll love that, VNV Nation, and one has Wumpscut on one side and Ministry on the other. Each record has its own cover and on the cover are the names of the songs and which side they're on. Mail me if you have any questions or requests. I've got plenty more where that came from."

"Wow," Ryou said as Amber and Tenshi split the twenty records between Malik, Marik, and Bakura. "This should keep us busy for a while."

"I hope so," Bakura said, eager to be able to listen to music after dinner again. The group bid goodbye to the girls and headed back to the castle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon their return, Yugi wasted no time in taking the blood to Yami, who drank it with disgust but was visibly better after it was gone. The others put the records and player in their room before heading down to dinner. For the first time in a week, Yami was able to join them again.

"So, where were you guys earlier?" Harry asked as they sat down. "You weren't in the library when we looked."

"We had an emergency and went home for an hour," Ryou explained.

"What kind of emergency?" Ron asked.

"Well, you remember how Yami was sick?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah," Harry responded. It had had a visible effect on Yugi. The small teen had been depressed for the past two weeks because of it.

"Well, we had to go get the cure for his illness. Tenshi isn't one to waste time, so we had to go right away."

"Oh, I see. How did you get there and back?"

"We used the Floo Network. She connected it to her dorm temporarily so we could get there and back."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"I think it was Dumbledore's idea," Ryou put in. "We left and returned through his office at least."

"Oh."

"On the upside though, after dinner won't be so silent anymore."

"Huh?" Ron asked. "What do you mean? The common room is normally pretty loud after dinner."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Musically Ron. Tenshi loaned us a magic-powered record player and several records. We're playing music tonight." He smirked.

"Oh. Well, that should be interesting then."

After dinner, Ryou brought the record player out into the common room. Harry and Ron had already spread the word and an endtable was already cleared off for the player. After it was set up, Bakura handed over a record.

"Which one is this Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"Assemblage 23," Bakura replied looking at the cover. "Side one is 'Let Me Be Your Armor'."

"Okay." Ryou took the record and placed it on the player. He started the player and the somber sound of an organ filled the room. drumbeats were added, followed by other instruments and a techno-like beat developed. Ryou read the lyrics off the cover as the vocals started.

_Let me take the fall, let me take the blame. Let me carry you from hell to home again. Let me walk for you when your legs are weak, let me find the words for you when you can't speak. Let me be your armor, let me be your shield. Let me take away the pain you feel (your armor). Let me be the light that guides your way through darkest night. Let me be your armor. Let me take the blows, that were meant for you. Let me help you with the trials your going through. Let me keep you safe, from the world outside. Let me wipe away the tears that fill your eyes. Let me be your armor, let me be your shield. Let me take away the pain you feel (your armor). Let me be the light that guides your way through darkest night. Let me be your armor. Let me keep you from, experiencing need. Let me bind you with my selfishness and greed. Let me stifle you, let me have control. Let me smother every aspect of your soul. Let me be your armor, let me be your shield. Let me take away the pain you feel (your armor). Let me be the light that guides your way through darkest night. Let me be your armor._

"Wow…" Malik said as the song ended. "That was… indescribable."

"The third verse really changed the perspective of the song," Ryou added as he flipped it over. "This one's called 'Sorry'." A similar beat filled the air as the last one, but with less intensity.

_I'm sorry I can't bleed for you, the way you want me to. Throw myself against the rocks, the way I used to do. I'm sorry that I can't prolong, the pain I've been put through. I'm sorry yes I'm sorry, so sorry but not as sorry as you. You wear your misery like a crown, you're only happy when your down. And the saddest part is you don't even know why. What are you lacking deep inside? Depression as a point of pride. If you're not careful the world is going to pass you by. I'm sorry I can't always drown, in rivers of dispair A man forever broken by, a need for your repair. I'm sorry if the things I said, were somehow misconstrued. I'm sorry yes I'm sorry, so sorry but not as sorry as you. You wear your misery like a crown, you're only happy when your down. And the saddest part is you don't even know why. What are you lacking deep inside? Depression as a point of pride. If you're not careful the world is going to pass you by. I'm sorry that my happiness, isn't to your taste. A pessimistic optimist, who's bound to be replaced. I'm sorry I can't grovel in, emotions I outgrew. I'm sorry yes I'm sorry, so sorry but not as sorry as you. You wear your misery like a crown, you're only happy when your down. And the saddest part is you don't even know why. What are you lacking deep inside? Depression as a point of pride. If you're not careful the world is going to pass you by._

There was a bit of silence and then…

"Was that song referring to me?" Marik asked.

"I'm not sure," Ryou answered. "It seems like it could've been in a way… Hmmm. Let's try another one. How about that one with Ministry and Wumpscut?"

"Sure," Bakura said. "Ministry first. If I know Tenshi like I do, the song is 'Everyday is Halloween'."

Ryou gave him a weird look. "Ooookay then." He put the record on, started it, looked at the song, and groaned. "You were right."

Bakura smirked. "Told you." As before the sound was techno-like but this one had deeper drum sounds.

_Well I live with snakes and lizards, and other things that go bump in the night. 'Cuz to me everyday is Halloween, I have given up hiding and started to fight. I have started to fight. Well any time any place anywhere that I go, all the people seem to stop and stare. They say 'why are you dressed like it's Halloween? You look so absurd, you look so obscene'. Oh, why can't I live a life for me? Why should I take the abuse that's served? Why can't they see they're just like me? It's the same it's the same in the whole wide world. Well I let their teeny minds think, they're dealing with someone who is over the brink. And I dress this way just to keep them at bay, 'cuz Halloween is everyday. It's everyday. Oh, why can't I live a life for me? Why should I take the abuse that's served? Why can't they see they're just like me? It's the same it's the same in the whole wide world. Oh, why can't I live a life for me? Why should I take the abuse that's served? Why can't they see they're just like me? I'm not the one that's so absurd. Why hide it? Why fight it? Hurt feelings, best to stop feeling hurt. From denials, reprisals. It's the same it's the same in the whole wide world._

For the rest of the night, the group played the records, and voiced comments on each song. By the time they had played every song, it was nearly three in the morning. The record player and records were put away and the occupants of the Gryffindor dormitory finally retired. And in the transfers room after everyone was in bed, a contented sigh sounded.

"Well," Yugi said to nobody in particular, "That was an interesting two weeks."

I'll agree," Ryou said tiredly. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight," five voices replied. After everyone was asleep, Yami found himself in the blackness of Bastet's realm once again.

"Bastet?" he called out cautiously.

"So, you have returned," Bastet said as she appeared behind him and sat down, her tail flicking from side to side. "Which means the riddle was solved and your judgement day has been delayed." A hissing sigh sounded. "I really shouldn't be too surprised. My daughter is quite fond of the theif and the keepers after all. And it's nice to see that she has found someone to make her happy." Another sigh emitted from the goddess's mouth. Then she gave Yami a stern look. "I hope this teaches you to be more appreciative of cats in the future. Next time I might not be so lenient." She got up and walked away, the darkness of her realm vanishing along with her and Yami found himself back in his soul room. with a sigh, he returned to his body and drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEKO: And there's chapter nine.

MALIK: A year and four months later…

NEKO: Shut up Malik. I got it up, what more do you want?

MALIK: Hmmmm…

NEKO: Don't answer that. Now, let's see. Chapter started way back when, returned to at 1:00am and finished at 4:02am. Damn, that's not too bad. And I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter too… Also, this one's twice as long as the last one, so hopefully that makes up for the Ra-awful amount of time…

AMBER: I hate to say it Neko-chan, but I doubt it.

NEKO: Me too Amber-sama. Me too. Oh, and if anyone has any questions on the music, feel free to send me a PM and I'll tell you what I can about it. The three songs in the chapter are all Industrial which has a techno-like sound but with a darker aspect to it.

BAKURA: Since you read it, review, favorite, alert, whatever you want to do. Flames will be used as fuel for the Voot Cruiser.


End file.
